Kingdoms of Chaos
by Blitz the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose went from peasant to legendary Chaos Guardian in a matter of minutes. Now bestowed with ancient power, she must fight the new evil rising in the kingdom. But it's not easy. Evil can come in many forms. Everyone holds a dark secret that could tear the kingdom apart. Plus, she's fallen in love with Prince Sonic. But can she trust him with her heart? Can Amy defeat the evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my very first story! :D**

**Thank you for clicking on this lovely story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^ **

**Special thanks to my dear friend Comrade Athelwine for encouraging me to write this story and for contributing his ideas! :D You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA! **

* * *

~ o - Chapter 1 - o ~

The tower of empty buckets and washing utensils fell to the floor with a clatter. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing it was a wrong move. I felt the angered eyes of my mistress burning holes through me. I could easily image her stiff shoulders, her pursed lips, and her clenched fists. An image I had grown very familiar with, she always had an excuse to be mad at me. This time, I handed her one on a silver platter. I suddenly wished I could fold in on myself and disappear.

"You insolent wench! Look at the mess you've made!" the tall brown fox screamed in her usual high pitched voice.

I flinched as her voice scratched against my ears. Oh, how I hated her voice. When she screamed, it sounded like someone was suffocating the life out of an innocent bird. Her normal voice wasn't much better. It was so fake, but not surprising for it matched the rest of her personality. She was nice to her husband, the sweet sugary nice that was accompanied with a light touch that was meant to be endearing. Then, when her rich husband was away for business, the beast came out to play. Her screams could be heard across the ten acres of land she owned. Everyone would cower and hide from the beast. I was not one to hide in the face of brattiness. Which was why I was her least favorite peasant of the house, and possibly her least favorite person in the world.

"I'm going to call Kenneth and get you whipped for your clumsiness!" the brown fox continued to rage as she began to pace the room.

I collapsed into a full bow, my forehead against the cold tile floor. I waited silently, my eyes stinging with tears. The scars on my back began to ache. From shoulder, to mid back, to hip. The whippings he gave me were deep and thorough. Each time the whip scraped across my back, another drop of loathing would be added to my pit of hate for the mistress, Vita.

"I should send you off the the coal mines for this! You could rot in a pile of black soot for all I care! You're nothing but a waste of space!" she gesticulated largely with her arms and in the process knocked over an unlit candle that was on the table.

I growled inwardly, pushing away her harsh words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the edge of a broken plate. I tightened my hands harder against the floor, imagining the feel of driving the sharp edge across her throat. How satisfying it would be to silence the helium-filled witch once and for all.

I watched her feet as she paced around the kitchen in her expensive slippers. Her long bright orange dress swayed as she paced hastily. Gazing up further, I saw her face twisted in anger and deep thought. Her wood-colored eyes were narrowed at the walls around her, as if searching for more insults to throw at me. Growling in frustrating, she crossed her arms and turned her back to me.

"I'm done with you! Get out! Get out and don't come back until morning! I will speak with Kenneth about your punishment," she threw a hand over her shoulder as if she could literally toss me out of her life.

And how happy I would have been if she actually could. I rose from the floor and dusted my black, knee length dress and straightened the white belt around my middle. Annoyed with my lingering presence, she marched to me and towered over me intimidatingly. Although, her attempt was futile for I was a couple inches taller than her. She was shortish and round, her legs were like tree trunks. I was tall and thin, with seventeen year old perfect curves that I knew envied her.

She stood on her toes to glare me in the eyes, as if to intimidate me. I stared blankly into her eyes, noting the aging lines around her eyes and the thick eyeliner she used to make herself seem younger. I could have said so much. I could have reminded her of the lines under her eyes or the gray hairs that were emerging in her black hair; but I stayed silent. No use digging myself into a bigger hole than I was already in.

"Get out!" she screeched in my face.

Her voice was the equivalent to nails on a chalkboard. I scurried out the door without a second thought. Behind me, the door slammed, shaking the entire home.

I took in a breath I had been holding the entire time. Absently, I brushed away the excess dirt on my black maid's dress and straightened the small white apron. I lifted my chin to glance at the fields, only to see the farmers had ceased their working to gaze at me. All of them were frozen either in mid-plow, carrying their supplies, or guiding their horses. I could feel all their curious eyes on me, heavy with judgement. The courage I had to face Vita dissipated. My shoulders slumped and my heart sank as I looked at all the faces that gazed at me. Disappointment, disgust; some of them turned their heads away. This kind of treatment wasn't unusual, though. I was the dangerous one. Associate with me and they would surely share the wrath of Vita and her harsh punishments. I was shunned and left to do most chores by myself. I was constantly lonely. Always the odd one out.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. There was no doubt they heard the clatter I made and -more accurately- Vita's banshee screeches. Word of my clumsiness would spread through the Wilder household like wildfire. Klutz, Butterfingers, Gawky; I should just add them to the rest names I've been pinned with. I'll put it on the list directly under 'Stubborn Little Bitch'.

Lowering my head once again, I walked quickly on the dirt path leading into the forest. I felt their eyes following me. Their whispers already began to arise.

"Amy has angered the mistress again, what will become of her?"

"That was the last straw. I bet she'll be sent to the whorehouse now."

"That girl has no self-restraint, she's a danger to us all."

I found myself running now. My tears brimming and my throat clenching. I had to get away from their prying eyes and their hurtful words. I ran into the thick of the forest to hide my shame. Branches whipped at me, bushes scraped my ankles and caught my dress but I continued to run, to a place I knew I would find solace.

~ o ~ o ~

Minutes later, huffing, I came to a familiar large tree. Unlike the other trees, it had orange leaves and it's trunk was white but thick and sturdy. It was a Firelily, a very rare tree, and one of the only things I had to myself.

I dropped to my knees and cried, my body racking with sobs. I crawled over blinded with tears and leaned my head against the tree.

Why did I have to be so headstrong? I'm a peasant -I'm property of the Wilder household. It was no place to be obstinate. I'd be lucky if they kept me as their servant after that stunt. Being defiant only hurt me. I had no respect, no future. And I hated it. I hated it to my very core. I was not born to be this. I was not born to be a slave to someone else. I have my own rights, my own opinions. But who would listen to a poor girls opinions? I am a female after all. I never had a place in a society of king and queens. I bring corruption to everything but cooking and cleaning. I wouldn't have the depth of character needed to rule in this world. I had a female eye, too practiced in gazing at itself, to see the truths of the world.

I scoffed at the thought. I had a society built up of lies and yet my terrible existence was true.

"Amy?" a deep gentle voice said behind me.

I turned, wiping away a tear on my cheek. Pushing aside some bushes, a tall echidna with red fur cautiously eyed my position against the tree. His silver armor glinted in the sunlight as he approached me. His amethyst eyes looked over me with genuine concern.

"Hi, Knuckles," I said with a sniff.

He came forth and kneeled before me, his large arms wrapping around me. His metal armor plates scraped each other in the process.

"What happened this time, kiddo?" he asked as I laid my head on his chest.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, being against the cold metal of his chest plate, but I'd prefer this over anything else. Knuckles has been my best friend since I was sold to the Wilders as a maid. He was a peasant as well. I was twelve, him thirteen. We would run around the property freely, playing games and doing chores together. He was my only friend. When I was fourteen, a man came to the house and asked for Knuckles specifically. It turned out, Knuckles was a descendant of a famous knight by the name of Sir Gawain. He was taken that day, to train and become a knight of the castle. I spent three years working alone for the Wilder residence. Fortunately, his training grounds were not too far from the Wilder house, so I would look forward to talking to him every other week.

"I upset the great bitch again," I wiped my dripping nose on the heel of my hand, "she expects me to do a thousand things at once. Some of the things she asks me to do aren't even possible! But try explaining that to her. I'd get more understanding from a brick wall."

Knuckles patted the top of my head. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I know how hard it is for you to work for the Wilders." He petted my head and my eye lids began to feel heavy. Oh, how I wished I could just stay here and never return to the house. Never need to return to my life. Just stay here with my best friend forever.

"You're a headstrong girl," he said through an emerging smile, "but you need to know how to survive. This is your place in the world, you're just going to have to live with it."

I know his words were supposed to be comforting, but they only seemed to break down my spirit. This was where I was destined to be. A peasant; a slave to the Wilders. Scum on the underbelly of society. I would never be respected, I would never have my own property, I would never even have a husband. I would be Amy Rose; Wilder property.

"Knuckles, I overheard some other workers saying they were going to sell me to the whorehouse," his arms tightened around me. "I can't do it, Knuckles. I just can't!" I said as another wave of tears overcame me.

Knuckles hugged me tighter and shushed me. "Please, don't cry anymore. Everything will be fine. Just do as your told and the mistress won't bother you," he said.

I gently pulled out of his arms to face him better.

"And the mistress won't send me to the whorehouse?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes.

"Keep your big mouth shut and she won't," Knuckles said with an curving smile.

I couldn't help but smile as I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Easier said than done," I mumbled.

I collapsed against the trunk of the tree and sighed. The sky was still a solid light blue, the sun was just past the middle of the sky. The air was a perfect warmth. One of those days where I could easily fall asleep in a fluffy bed of grass. I felt Knuckles prop his body against the tree as well. A comfortable silence built between us. I spread out my legs and wiped away the excess water on my cheeks. My destiny was set, there was no use crying about what could never be.

"Amy, there's something I came to tell you," he said softly.

I whipped my head around to meet his face. His eyes were averted and his hands rubbed together nervously in his lap. I shifted so I was sitting more upright, a knot of concern forming in my gut.

"What is it, Knuckles?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's about the Knighting Ceremony."

The color drained from my face.

"You made it in?"

He nodded defeatedly as he stared at the grass in front of him. I studied his profile, the air from my lungs escaped through my gaping mouth.

Knuckles was going to go to the Knighting Ceremony and finally become an honorary Knight of the castle. He would pack up and leave the training facility to live with the other castle Knights. I would never see him again.

"When are you leaving?" my throat was constricted with more tears.

He ran a hand through his red dreadlocks and squeezed his eyes shut.

"The ceremony is tonight."

My heart sank, another wave of tears threatened to overcome me. I felt numb everywhere.

"And when were you expecting to tell me this?"

The hurt was blatant in my choked words. I felt betrayed, for I knew he had the date a month in advance. Having to shake it out of him last minute was not a good note to leave on.

He looked directly at me and I could see the regret in the lines of his face.

"Today. Amy, I swear I will find a way to contact you. Are you not happy that I'm finally achieving what I've trained to become?" he said.

"Of course I'm happy for you. But I just feel like you're abandoning me here. We won't see each other. We won't talk to each other face to face. You're going to be a castle guard, and I'm just a-"

I couldn't force myself to say the word. I knew what I was. I was nothing. He was at a higher class than me. A few days in the castle would change his mind about me. Why would a noble guard like himself associate with a dirty peasant girl like me?

I stood up from my place against the tree. I couldn't sit any longer, I needed to pace to get my frustration out. Everything was falling apart around me and I couldn't do anything to fix it.

"Amy, you're my best friend. I won't forget about you," Knuckles was standing as well, "If you're going to hate me for this, then fine. You can hate my guts because right now, I hate my guts too. But I'm only going to ask one thing of you before we go our separate ways and you loathe my existence."

I didn't bother to look at him. I folded my arms and stared deep into the forest.

"Come with me."

My ear twitched in his direction. I stayed glued to where I was.

"Come with me to the ceremony. I'm allowed to bring one guest and I wanna bring you," he continued. "Now's your chance to see outside the house and the market."

I soaked in his words. My curiosity swelled inside me. Seeing the great walls of the arena, all the people in the stands, and most importantly see the great castle with it's white walls towering majestically over everyone.

"Fine," I said before I could debate with myself any further, "but don't expect me to forgive you so easily. You're still leaving me."

Knuckles walked toward me and let out a breath that collapsed his shoulders in relief.

"Amy, I will find a way to contact you. I promise," he said sincerely.

I turned around and hugged him, taking in the coldness of his armor and the security I felt in his strong embrace. I knew deep inside I wouldn't feel this for awhile.

He broke away from the hug. "I think it's time we make our way to the arena. The ceremony starts in an hour and a half."

I watched him as he hastily made his way back to the bushes where he came. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why so early? Aren't they only going to give you a certificate and let you be on your way?" I asked.

He froze in his tracks and turned to look at me over his shoulder. He studied my expression of concern for a moment, then sighed again.

"It's not that easy," he said as he let go of the bushes he was pushing aside.

I stayed silent.

He rubbed his forehead as if he had a sudden headache and looked away, "I have to prepare to fight two other Knight trainees. That's how you become inaugurated."

My eyes widened at this.

"The last one standing wins," he said more to the tree next to him than to me.

My fists tightened at my sides.

"What kind of barbaric cruelty are they encouraging in the Knighthood? To beat each other until the other's legs are broken is sickening! Is that what you are going to do to a fellow trainee?"

How could the castle ever allow such an act? They always seemed to promote peace and cooperation in the kingdom. Had they looked the other way for this one ceremony?

He sucked in a deep breath.

"It's what needs to be done. That's what happens in war, Amy," he said more sternly.

"But they allow people to watch this savagery? Have you invited me to watch your own demise?"

The image of him being impaled with a knife flashed in my mind. I cringed at the thought and pushed it away. He had to be kidding. I couldn't bear to watch my dear friend bleed out at the hands of another trainee. Were people really greedy enough to murder a fellow trainee? To crush good people to become victorious? What has this world become?

He quickly turned around and took me by the shoulders. His large, mitten-like hands were huge on my skinny shoulders. His eyes pleaded for understanding.

"I just want you in the stands to cheer me on. I can handle myself out there. Whatever happens, I swear I'll see you after to convince you that I'm fine. You can nag me all you want then."

All I could do was look into his eyes. Those eyes of amethyst that sparkled when he chuckled and never turned dark even at night. He seemed to confident, so sure of himself. Wether his confidence was feigned or not, I still felt a sense of security.

"The moment appendages start coming off, I'm looking away, okay?" I sighed and stared at the ground, "I can't stand war."

A smile, a hug, and a thank you later, he was pulling me through the forest to his destiny. The warm air rushed past me and flipped my long pink hair back away from my face. I attempted to follow his long stride over the bushes and around rocks but found myself falling into my own stride. I studied his broad shoulders, his long torso, and the way his red dreadlocks flung back like a mess of tentacles. A pang of concern ran through me as I imaged his shoulder cut or his arm in a cast...or worse. I shook the thoughts from my mind and focused on the moment. If only things could stay this way. Him pulling me to see the world, two best friends, running away from our tragic lives. But we both knew how things were. Wether I was ready for it or not, things were going to change. And I had a feeling there was more change than I was accounting for.

~ o ~

* * *

**So? Not bad? Tell me how I did in the reviews! :D **

**I'll update within a week if I get a bunch of reviews...I'm not bribing you or anything... ._.**

**Until next time, my awesome audience! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my Awesome Audience! :D Great to have you here once again. ^^**

**First off, I'd like to say how absolutely HAPPY I am at the number of people who read and reviewed this! Seriously, you are all wonderful people and I just wanna hug each and every one of you!**

**Super special awesome thanks to: Gemstone Gal, Zelzainia and Lina (Hey, girl! :D), Adorablehedgi12, Comrade Athelwine (:D Super hug for you), Green-Eyed-Raccon, Mermain123, and canikostar99! Cyber hugs for all of you! And thank you all for loving my story right off the bat! **

**Oh, and Sonic the Hedgehog? Yeah, I don't own him. :( Wish I did, though! On with the story!**

* * *

~ o - Chapter 2 - o ~

Fey City had everything than I could ever imagine. Food, clothing, blacksmiths, and every kind of novelty item I could ever imagine. And there was definitely no shortage of people.

Knuckles held my wrist as we weaved through the masses of people. Bumping into people occasionally, earning glares and harsh words that made me cower. There were all kinds of people here. Wolves, hedgehogs, foxes, and felines. Some more wealthy looking than others. Not that I wanted to remind myself, but even here, I was still at the bottom of the food chain.

I twitched from side to side taking in the buildings, the tents, and the people. Only when I felt a tug from Knuckles did my eyes focus. His eyes were arched in a warning glare directed at me. I smiled sheepishly and picked up my pace.

The smell of roasting pork fat and crispy-skinned duck oiled the air. A sharp roil of hunger grumbled in the pit of my stomach. I covered my stomach with my hand, distantly wondering how I would get tonight's meal.

Knuckles wove around a passing cart and tugged me so I was nearest a wall. He put up a hand as a signal to let him rest, he was nearly out of breath from all the weaving and hiking. Leaning against the wall of the building, I let the stone cool my back, and watched a guy in a blue servant's tunic weave through the tight knots of gossiping marketers and pause at the hatch of the pork seller. He was about my age, a wolf with silver fur and black tattered trousers. He kept his eyes down as he pointed to a cured haunch on display. The young apprentice wrapped the meat in a cloth a placed it on the bench. The boy waited until the man stepped back before laying the coin beside it and picking up the package. No conversation, no eye contact, no touching; it was all very proper. I sensed something off.

Narrowing my eyes on the wolf, I watched him as he collected his items together. I wondered what he was feeling and what he was thinking. Then I felt a strange shift in my sight, as though I was stepping closer. A surge of silver energy flared around the boy, swirling like a small monsoon. I gasped and dropped my gaze to the ground. In a couple blinks the fog covering my eyes disappeared, but the event was raw in my mind. What was that? The silver stuff? It wasn't actually there...right?

When I looked back up, the guy was turning to leave. There was no sign of the silvery light around him. No sign of the pulsing brightness that had left a searing afterimage on my mind.

"Amy, are you okay?' Knuckles' concerned voice interrupted my thoughts.

Shifting my eyes to him, I watched him as he studied my face. He took a concerned step forward to examine my face more thoroughly. Swallowing my fear quickly, I attempted to relax my muscles and play it off. But Knuckles could read me too well; I had already presented too much.

"What's wrong? You look pale. Do you feel sick?" He put the back of his hand to my forehead.

Blinking profusely, I struggled for an excuse that wouldn't make me sound completely insane .

"No. I, uh, I'm just overwhelmed from everything here. There are lots of people and-" -the smell of warm bread wafted past my nose, tantalizing my stomach into knots- "the food here smells absolutely delicious."

He quickly looked me over, "You're probably starving."

I nodded, relieved that be bought my excuse.

"Wait here, I'll get you some bread," he said.

My body stiffened and my heart dropped into my stomach. I grabbed his arm while he was turning away.

"You're just going to leave me here? What if something happens!" I asked desperately.

He shrugged off my hand and spoke over his shoulder.

"I'll be there and back in four minutes, tops," he said, waving me back against the wall. "Now don't draw attention to yourself and don't talk to strangers."

Giving him one last pleading look, I let myself fall against the coolness of the rock wall. Throwing me one last concerned look, he turned and forced himself into the mob of people. I watched his red dreads blend with the colors of the crowd until he was lost. The force of my heart beating against me chest made me reflexively put my had over it, expecting it to fly out of me any second. I was in a foreign area, with tons of strange people, all alone.

Taking a shaky breath, I dropped my hands to the hem of my dress, attempting to keep my mind occupied as I counted the seconds. Worst case scenarios unwillingly floated into my mind. What if something happened? Like a cart veering off course and crashing into me. Or someone with a deadly illness coming over and coughing on me. Why didn't Knuckles warn me about who is and isn't dangerous? Or...what if everyone was dangerous. My eyes shut and I shook my head vaguely.

_I don't think it's been even two minutes and I'm already becoming a nervous wreak._

Crinkling the hem in my hands, I looked up in hope of seeing him return. Instead, the crowd moved in front of me like a river of people with no sign of red locks. I started getting the feeling eyes were on me. I side glanced and caught the eye of a purple weasel leaning in an alleyway nearby. My heart clenched as his wanton eyes assaulted my body. I suddenly felt very exposed in my maid's skirt and hoop-neck top. Ripping my eyes away hastily, I begged Knuckles to return and take me away. Anywhere but here.

"Hey! You in the dress!"

Instinctively, I looked to the source of the call. For some reason, I wasn't surprised when the purple weasel and his six friends all had their eyes on me, perverted smirks on their face. It was just my luck that this ragtag gang of boys suddenly takes an interest in me in the minutes my escort is absent.

Heat exploded onto my face before I could stop it. Hastily, I looked away and found another thing to keep my eyes focused on. I pleaded to whatever invisible force was listening that the boys would lose interest and go back to their former activities. Like if I played dead possum for awhile, the hunters would saunter away to find another toy to tease.

"You can't ignore us, Pinky. We're still here." The purple one sneered.

A frustrated side glance from me only encouraged his mocking smile. I set my jaw and crossed my arms, hoping I looked more intimidating than I felt. But even with the intimidation vibes I was radiating and the stern glare, I was still about as intimidating as a newborn kitten.

I had a baby face. Wide jade green eyes, always watching and learning. A small mouth with slender lips, not the plump and kind that the long, dark, and beautiful girls had. Their lips were always slanted with potential mischief, talking in low tones and shaping the words easily in their mouths. I spoke shyly with sections of words at a time, my voice a childish high pitch. Embarrassing myself on more than one occasion with a stutter here and there. My button nose made my face look even rounder. All in all I looked a couple years younger than I was.

Being a seventeen year old girl, "cute" was not a compliment. Sexy is what I wanted to hear. In any event, those things didn't matter because in both situations, my intimidation level was zero.

"It seems we've got ourselves a stubborn one, boys," he glanced at his group and they all chuckled ominously, "I've always liked the feisty ones."

I swallowed a knot that had formed in my throat. The weasel's body seemed to be made of lead as he made a display of getting off the wall he once slumped on. Shoving his hands in his grey ragged pants, he made a slow walk to me. His buddies followed close behind, trying to mirror the same swagger their leader demonstrated.

If I had followed the orders my nerves were screaming me, I'd be halfway across Fey City. But I couldn't just leave my spot and dive into the river of bustling bodies, hoping I wouldn't get lost five miles downstream where I couldn't return. Knuckles promised to be back soon, and I hoped soon was in the next thirty seconds.

The weasel stopped a foot away from me. Up close, he looked even more dangerous. Suspicious stains on his wrinkled dark grey shirt with smears of dirt all over his face like he just walked away from a scuffle -which I don't doubt he actually did. He had a layer of dirt on himself that seemed like even if he showered, he still wouldn't get all the grime off of his skin.

"Now that I have your attention, Pinky, why don't you start by telling me your real name."

He flashed me a yellowing smile that made my insides clench. My heart was drumming against my ribcage. In my peripheral vision, the other boys hovered around expectantly.

"I-I really don't feel comfortable sharing that information," I said.

My voice sounded small and unsure and I cursed myself for faltering. They'd feed off my uncertainty like bloodthirsty vampires. I'd become their toy to tease for their own sick entertainment. Then they'd use my lack of confidence against me. And this was only the beginning.

The boys erupted into a chorus of deep laughter. I shrunk back against the wall and my shoulders started folding in.

"Hear that, boys? Our little lady is uncomfortable," he said between hardy laughs.

I suddenly realized the guys had created a half-circle around me. All my exits were blocked. My heart clenched in my chest and my knees began to tremble. My eyes darted from side to side, the boys were slowly closing in on me.

"I know what will make you comfortable, Pinky," he leaned forward slightly, enough to invade what personal space I had left and make my thoughts shake with unease. His grotesquely warm breath passed over my neck. And the stench reminded me of curdling milk.

"A night at my place. I'll be sure you're comfy under the covers with me-"

"Get the _hell_ away from her, Scumbag."

As if a match had been set ablaze in my head, the familiar voice of my best friend loosened the fear death-grip on my heart.

The purple weasel glowered at the rock wall behind me, all the guys turned around to meet the source of the interruption.

Peeking around his head, I saw that Knuckles had brought four other guards with him, all shining intimidatingly in their uniforms. Broad shouldered mountains of men studied the alley boys with disapproval. Their hands on the handle of their unsheathed swords.

"The name's Nic, you must have me mistaken for someone else," he took a hand from his pocket and waved them off, "I'd appreciate it if you went looking for 'Scumbag' elsewhere."

Knuckles' face hardened as he puffed his chest and took a step towards him.

"First off, I decide what your name is, Punk. So if I say you're Scumbag, you're Scumbag." Knuckles towered over Nic by a good two inches. "Secondly, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises or face the consequences."

The guards at Knuckles' side unsheathed their swords with a definite "_shing"_. Nic's jaw tightened.

"And what am I doing wrong, huh? Is flirting suddenly against the law?"

"No, but harassment is."

Nic went quiet, seeming to study his options. Then:

"Come on, boys. Let's go someplace where the law ain't so uptight."

Then Nic and his crew sauntered away with what dignity they had left and disappeared into the alleyway.

My knees felt weak as relief flooded through me. Holding the wall for support, I rebuilt my bearings and caught up with my racing heartbeat. I gazed at Knuckles like he had just pushed me out of the way of a stampeding horse.

"Knuckles, I-"

"Dear Chaos, Amy! What were you thinking?" he yelled accusingly.

I looked at him sincerely.

"It wasn't my fault, Knuckles! I did absolutely nothing! They just -just walked over and started" -I searched for a word- "bullying."

Knuckles waved off the guards with a thanks, then sighed deeply before meeting my gaze.

"You don't ever talk to strangers without someone there to protect you. That guy could have raped you!"

He was close to me now, frustration evident in his voice. Before I responded, I saw the glint of worry in his eyes. The protective side of him that was always concerned about my safety. Ready to take care of anything that bothered me. To blame himself for not being there if I got hurt. Like an older brother -the older brother I never had.

I swallowed a lump forming in my throat, "Knuckles, I'm sorry."

He looked away to hide the distress on his face. He pursed his lips then spoke in a gentler tone.

"I'm sorry you had such a rough experience with the worst part of the city. It was my mistake to leave you all on your own." He dug in his satchel, "Here's some bread and water. Please eat it quickly so we can get you someplace safe."

He handed over the small loaf of bread and water canister. I tore the bread in half and hesitated.

"Is there any advice you wanna share with me before we head out?" I asked, then bit into the bread.

He was quiet a moment, staring at the dark alleyway where the gang had disappeared into.

"Just stay close to me."

~ o ~ o ~

The colosseum was much smaller in my imagination.

Knuckles was leading me around the giant circular stone structure to the back entrance. My neck craned to see the top white stone wall. It's majestic carvings led all the way up the top, which was probably more than ten stories high. It's giganticness made me want to shrink back, like the wall would crush me an second. I was an ant compared to the perimeter walls. And being on the inside was sure to make me feel even tinier.

A large arch welcomed Knuckles and I to a large clearing with a fountain and rock pathways. I followed him down a path until we got to a narrower corridor between two buildings. He steered me right and unlatched a small wooden gate, swinging it open to stairs leading upwards.

He gestured me up and I started to climb the stairs. Only when I didn't hear his footsteps following did I pause and turn around.

"What's wrong?" I asked and retraced a couple steps down to him, "You're not coming?"

He shook his head and looked at the ground in dismay.

"This is my stop. I need to get to the training room and get into proper uniform," he glanced up the stairs without meeting my face. "You can pick any seat you like up there, it's sectioned off specifically for special guests."

He dropped his amethyst eyes to me, resting on me gently. A small distant smile twitched his lips.

I smiled back, falling into the comfortable silence between us. I knew this was a big day for him. Having to nearly kill an opponent to earn himself a spot with the castle Knights. I couldn't continue pretending that he wasn't going to take a few hits as well. Lethal ones, even. I hoped he wasn't thinking this would be his grave. He was strong and too stubborn to die. I was here to support him, cheer him on from the sidelines. I hoped that thought was somewhere in his mind.

"I'll be cheering you on, Knuckles. You'll do great out there," I walked down the steps and hugged him around the neck, taking in the feeling of his arms around me like it was our last embrace.

He reluctantly pulled away and looked me in the eye one last time.

"We'll get ice cream after, okay? To celebrate," he said with a smile.

I studied his expression and nodded.

"Vanilla with chocolate brownie and a cherry on top?" I asked, returning the smile.

He backed down the hallway and shot me a smirk.

"You got it."

But as I watched him jog down the hallway, I wasn't so sure if he really meant what he said. Knuckles was never one to doubt himself, but by the way he forced his smiled, I knew he didn't think he'd be able to take me out after.

Pushing aside the thought, I jogged up the stairs and was met with bright sunshine. Taking a moment for my eyes to adjust, I realized I was on a terrace. A sloping terrace that gradually curved upward. The slope was notched for chairs like stadium seating. There were white chairs aligned into rows. The floor had terra-cotta colored tiles, smooth and neatly placed. A white wall only three feet off the ground restricted people from falling the deadly seven story drop to the dirt arena below.

Their was mild chatter between the seated people. All adults. They didn't seem to notice or didn't care to acknowledge me -which I was perfectly fine with. I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself. Slowly, I paced to the edge of the terrace and put my hands on the wall, cautiously looking down at the long drop.

The dirt in the arena was thin, dust could be easily kicked up by a shoe scuff. The walls of the arena were three stories high in most places. High enough so the poor soul who was fighting for his life couldn't crawl out and end his agony. Or have his blood splatter the audience when he was murdered.

I grimaced at the thought and rose my gaze higher, seeing the notches in the stadium across from me were almost all filled. The other side of the colosseum was far, so the the people in the seats looked like dots of shifting color. I'd never seen so many people in one place. The air was vibrating with distant excited murmurs. I wondered in dismay how anyone could be excited to watch the beating of a healthy man.

Lifting my head further, I noticed one side of the oval colosseum had the highest wall. A full ten story high pure white wall with no notches for seating, just a flat terrace. A golden canopy shadowed the high tower. A large fabric hug over the high wall with the kingdom's insignia. Half a sun and a crescent moon were combined into one, in the center of them was a green emerald. The Chaos emerald; the artifact the Kingdom of Solstice has worshipped for centuries.

The tower must have been reserved for the king himself, and possibly the prince and royal advisor. Squinting, I saw a kingly throne and a princely one next to it, both with articulately carved designs in the frame and velvet seating. Then there were three black chairs, just as articulate, set below the king's height. They must have been at the same rank to be set next to each other. Then there was another chair just below the prince's. A High Lord's, perhaps?

"Young lady, I advise you step away from the ledge. It's a long way down," said a kind gentleman's voice.

I turned around and met the eyes of an old man; a fox in his fifties. His body was built strong, like he had years of training. His face was lined with kind wrinkles like he smiled so much in his life that his wrinkles set into smiling folds. His fur was a healthy dark grey with wisps of lighter grey hair from aging. I smiled at his courtesy.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," I said taking a step away from the ledge cautiously.

"You should sit down, child. The ceremonies are about to begin," he smiled and patted the seat next to him invitingly.

I smiled wider at his kindness and gingerly sat in the seat next to him. I folded my hands in my lap.

"This must be your first time here in the Fey colosseum. Extraordinary, is it not?" he said, gazing out admiringly at the crowds.

My eyes switched from the crowds to him.

"Yes, there are so many people. And the structure is huge," I said, studying his profile for a moment.

He turned back with a smile, "A perfect place for a Knighting Ceremony."

I shrugged and looked down at the dirt arena, "I suppose."

His eyebrows pushed together.

"Your seem worried for your knight," the man said softly.

I lifted my eyes to meet his sincere expression.

"Yes, I am," I shifted in my seat. "He's my best friend. And this ceremony -this barbarity- should not be the way he earns his way. Breaking other's bones to achieve greatness should not be a moral to stand by."

The old man's face relaxed into a widening smile.

"What a smart girl you are. You have very formal ethics and an enlightened philosophy of the world," I blushed faintly at his comment. "There aren't many people with the same outlook as you," he said.

The corner of my mouth lifted.

"Why thank you, sir."

His back straightened and his face washed over with pride.

"Please, call me Raku," he said.

I smiled kindly, "I'm Amy."

"So, Amy, what is your Knight's name?"

"Knuckles Echidna."

He nodded. "Yes, I've heard of him. Seen him train as well. A very strong candidate, agility is adequate, but his strategic element could use some improvement."

I nodded with a faint smile. Knuckles was never good at planning things.

He continued, "You see, I'm manager of the Knighthood at the castle. I decide which position best suits the person's advantages. I've been watching your friend and the other six candidates. I'd say your friend has a good chance of making it to Knighthood."

I smiled at this, already imagining Knuckles walking with me to the ice cream parlor reliving the moments with me scene by scene.

"That's wonderful-"

Trumpets chorused and echoed through the whole stadium. The heavy gate on the far side of the arena opened and a chariot guided by two horses galloped in. A golden yellow hedgehog stood on the wooden platform of the chariot, looking confident with his shoulders rolled back and his dignified wave. The crowd went wild at his gestures, roaring with excitement and standing up from their seats, pounding their fists in the air.

The trumpets were drown out by the cheers, the hedgehog gracefully hopped off his chariot and walked up on a small platform in the center of the arena. He rose both his hands up and circled around, being sure to acknowledge every side of the stadium. He soaked in the attention and smiled big at the welcoming crowd. Then he lowered his arms and popped his white collar like he was a cocky celebrity. His loose white button up was a blinding white that emphasized his bright yellow fur. His sleeves were folded to his elbows and his shirt was buttoned down low. Low enough to reveal his white chest fur that looked soft to the touch. His black pants contrasted his entire look, only making him look brighter.

Just by looking at him, I could tell he loved the attention. And the attention he got, he intended to keep.

He waved the crowd to calm down and sure enough, the volume of the crowd dwindled. A kind smile emerged as he put his hands on his hips.

"Gentleman and _ladies_," his voice was huge and echoed from every corner of the colosseum.

The word 'ladies' rolled off his tongue seductively. A playful smirk was on his face as he paced to address every part of the colosseum. I noticed a black thin wire was protruding across his cheek and travelled over his pointed ear. It must have been what was making him speak so loud. A device that made it seem he was yelling from ever corner of the colosseum.

"I, Lord Leonardo Linnattan, am pleased to announce the 84th annual Kingdom of Solstice Knighting Ceremony!"

He threw a hand in the air and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers. He nodded, letting the crowd release their adrenaline before waving the crowd to be silent again.

I felt Raku's presence near and and turned to him. He was leaning in to speak.

"I'd hate to ask but, how much do you know about kingdom politics?" he said in my ear over the roar of cheers.

"Not very much. Why do you ask?"

He smiled again, "You're a smart girl and I think you should gain all the knowledge you can get." He pointed to the hedgehog on the platform, "See that man there? Believe it or not, he's the king's royal advisor."

I looked to the yellow hedgehog and watched his movements. His cocky stance, his loose shirt, the mischievous grin; he looked more like a party animal than a wise royal advisor.

Leonardo's voice suddenly boomed, "I see everyone here is excited to watch the young Knights-in-training fight for their position in the castle walls. That will come soon enough. First, we must pay our respects to our royal guests and our dearest royal family. We shall start with our bravest members! Our great and noble Commanders!"

The crowd roared once again. Leonardo gestured up to the highest tower where three people stepped forth.

Raku was whispering in my ear again, "Those are the military Commanders of the Solstice army. They rank just below the prince. I've met them all, they are extraordinary fighters and pleasant people." I stared at the figures in the distance.

"Starting from the left is our cunning Commander, Lord Shadow."

He stepped forward with his hands behind his back and nodded toward the audience. He was black -a hedgehog by the looks of it. Tall and well built, very intimidating with his dark fur. A streak of red went down the length of his spiked quill; from forehead to tip. I couldn't tell if he had more red streaks anywhere else from this distance. His armored shoulders and chest plating glistened in the sunlight. The wind brushed by and a crimson cape waved behind him.

Leonardo continued, "To the left of him is our agile Commander, Lord Blitz."

He stepped forward and waved respectively to the crowd with a faint smile on his face. He was a golden hedgehog, just like Leonardo, with spiked quills protruding forward and many more quills slicked back. He was thin under his plated armor, with a dark blue cape. Not as filled as the other two Commanders, but that must have been what made him so agile. I wasn't about to doubt his fighting abilities if he was a high-ranked Commander.

"And on the very right is our strongest Commander, Lord Scourge."

Hands behind back, the green hedgehog stepped forward and nodded just as Lord Shadow had. Along with the usual chest and shoulder plating, he had a black cape. His quills were slicked back as well. Buff with broad shoulders. He didn't look like the gentle type. He looked more like the one to take charge of a group and not have to worry about being questioned.

"Our Commanders will be evaluating our young trainees. The winning candidate will become an apprentice to whichever Commander he is best suited for. Then it will be decided which branch of the castle he will monitor," he paused to let the words soak in. "Now, onto our great royal family!"

"Oh, dear," Raku said to himself.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Raku leaned in towards me again, "The royal family has been having some...political and emotional trouble."

I raised my eyebrows, "Like what-"

Leonardo's voice interrupted, "We shall start with our healthy and noble prince. He will bestow blessings on the winning candidate, for good health and courage!"

He raised his hands like he was directing an orchestra.

"The prince is of age and must be married soon. If he does not marry and take the throne, the kingdom will be in jeopardy," Raku whispered with his eyes on the tower.

I turned to him so quickly my long hair flipped over my shoulder.

"The kingdom in jeopardy? How?" I harshly whispered.

He opened his mouth to respond but Leonardo cut him off.

"Now, may I present to you, Prince Sonic!"

The crowd went wild. Eagerly, I looked to the tower. At a higher point than the Commanders, the prince waved charmingly at the crowds.

Dear Chaos he was handsome.

A cobalt blue hedgehog, his long quills slicked back perfectly. Tall and lean, not overly muscular but just enough to be impressed. He wore a light green button up, his collar folded neatly and his sleeves down to his wrists. Shirt tucked into long black pants. The most eye-catching was his friendly white smile that could be seen from miles away.

His stance was confident, his chest puffed like he just reminded himself that this was his kingdom to control, but didn't look the least bit arrogant about it. So approachable with his welcoming smile.

"A handsome one, isn't he?" Raku whispered.

I blinked twice before I looked at him, blush stretching over my face.

"I -uh. Well-" I grasped for an answer.

"Not to worry, Amy, you aren't the only one that's fallen for his charm," Raku patted my shoulder like a close uncle would do.

I didn't mind the friendly gesture. But rethinking his words, I felt my heart drop a little.

Raku continued, "Yes, it seems the young prince has caught the eye of more ladies than he can handle. Some like you, who can only admire from afar, and others like princesses from other kingdoms and the royal maidens in his own castle," I felt the warmth of his hand on my shoulder, "I figured it was better if someone told you the facts before diving into any unhealthy fantasies about him."

Appreciating his sincerity, I nodded distantly staring down at the ground. The harsh truth was, I didn't have a chance; not now, not ever. There were thousands of wealthier and prettier girls who had their eye on the handsome prince. I'd be honored just to make eye contact with him. So it was time to look away and forget his face. He's required to get married soon anyway, to a princess or royal maiden. What was I? A dirty maid. Nothing princess worthy and -more importantly- not Prince Sonic worthy.

The boom of Leonardo's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Another member of the royal family as honored us with his company. It is our king's younger brother, High Lord Alfonso!"

"Now, _he's_ the one who's been causing all the confusion in the kingdom," Raku said accusingly.

"Why? What has he done?" I waited for the figure on the tower to step forward.

Raku took a cautious glance around before leaning in, "Alfonso is not full blood royalty. He's the son of a concubine. According to the historic ways, when the present king came to throne, he should have ordered his half-brother killed. But our king is an enlightened man. He let his younger brother live, even made him a Supreme Commander. Our king is very trusting."

High Lord Alfonso stepped into view. Unlike the others, he was a wolf. Charcoal black and a white muzzle with a well placed line for a mouth. He had his hands behind his back, body tense. He stared through discontent eyes. Strands of black hair swung in his eyes that he didn't bother to push away. A crimson button up and black pants made an ominous combination. The only real movement that came from him was the twitch of his long black bushy tail. His entire manner radiated bad vibes that gave me the urge to squirm. Obviously a very closed person.

Raku was still at my ear, "Our king put him in command of all the Solstice armies. Unscheduled attacks were made on cities and towns that didn't support the castle and its protocol. Alfonso's doing. He is powerful and has gained many loyalties from the castle. Loyalties against the current king and his heir."

I gasped, "Against the king and the prince? Why would anyone oppose them?"

He cautiously glanced around again, "It is said that the Prince is callow. Too caught up in his own youthfulness to handle the responsibility of a king. And as for the king, he is-"

The trumpets suddenly began to blow again and Raku's words were lost in the melody. Leonardo was reaching towards the sky, preparing himself for the big finale, "And last, but certainly not least, our wise and heavenly king has blessed us all with his company. Without further ado, I present to you, King Nazo!"

I expected another uprise of cheers from the crowd. Looking around, I noticed people began kneeling one by one. It spread like a wave across the colosseum, every person on their knees, bowing in respect.

"Get down," Raku warned as he got out of his chair and fell to his knees and lowered his head.

Slipping from my chair, I fell to my hands and knees, kissing the ground -a normal peasant bow. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"You may all rise," Leonardo said.

The sound of clothes shifting and murmurs spread across the colosseum. Slipping back into my seat, I brushed off the faint dirt on my dress. Slowly cheers began to spread through the people.

At the very top of the tower stood a bright silver hedgehog. His fur reflected the sun, making him seem illuminated. His silver fur almost looked like it was tinted a light blue, like glossed marble. His quills were spiked high, reaching towards the sky like silver flames. Tall with a strongly built frame. He had a dark blue long shirt on with a golden sash and black pants. His crown was only a blob of gold from this distance. His red cape was heavy like a rug but hung majestically around him. Half-smiling, he held up a hand and waved. The same smile a friendly stranger would give. Polite with his subtle wave and careful movements. Like a genuine gentleman.

"-incurable," were the only words I caught when Raku whispered over the crowd.

"What?" I asked and leaned closer.

"King Nazo is ill," he let the words soak in.

My eyes widened as my focus switched from the King to Raku.

"Ill? Are you sure? He looks fine," I said, gesturing up to the king.

He shook his head, "The king has many pains and coughing fits. His royal healers cannot find him an antidote."

I scooted forward in my chair, "How unfortunate, how long has it been like this?"

He shook his head, "nearly a year. He cannot take much more of this. But he must, the prince must marry before he dies or High Lord Alfonso will take over."

"High Lord Alfonso? But he is only his half-brother. The crown belongs to Prince Sonic."

Raku looked at the tile floor in disgust, caught up in his thoughts.

"Alfonso will play many dirty tricks to take the throne, even if that means undermining the prince."

I had to urge to stand up in my chair furiously.

"No one would allow that, right? They will see his deceit and properly dispose of him."

He half-smiled at my enthusiasm, "If only things were fair, Amy. The castle has split its loyalties. Some favor Sonic, others favor Alfonso. If this goes on much longer, the Alfonso party may overthrow the king and his heir. And under his rule-"

"Our royalties have been introduced! The trainees are driven and ready to fight! The goals and rules have been set; the last one standing wins the title of a castle Knight!" Leonardo was smiling and moving as he spoke. His energy was contagious, everyone in the crowd looked like they wanted to move just as much as he did.

"What was that?" I had to yell over the adrenaline filled screams of the crowd.

He leaned in so close his breath was in my ear, "Under Alfonso's rule, the kingdom will crumble. Anyone against him will be executed-"

"Six students, three games, one winner!" Leonardo yelled enthusiastically, throwing his hands in the air, working the crowd.

I struggled to hear the last five words of Raku's sentence. He pulled away but I wanted him to repeat what he said. It took me only a moment to process it.

Leonardo threw his fist in the air, "Let the battles begin!"

The crowd jumped up in unison, clapping for Leonardo as he bowed for the crowd and smiled mischievously. He jumped back onto his chariot and the horses led him back into the gates. Leonardo smiling and blowing kisses the entire way.

I stayed in my seat, frozen by Raku's words. My shoulders began to sag, my astonishment evident on my face. I repeated the words under my breath to capture the full meaning of them.

"No one will be safe."

~ o ~

* * *

**Yay! :D Biggest chapter ever! Because...it's only the second one...Hm. **

**And I give a super high-five hug THANK YOU to Comrade Athelwine for letting me use his OC Leonardo Linnattan (LL) as the announcer for the Knighting Ceremony! We shall see more of him as the story goes on...more of him than you think. ^^**

**I know I have Lord Blitz in my story (which makes me narcissistic, I understand) and my profile name is "Blitz the Hedgehog" but I'm a girl. Just straightening that out right now. And for those who know me, this might be questionable as to why I made her a boy...all will be explained in due time, my friends. Hehehe!**

**Okay, so what did we learn in this chapter? That you should let your best guy friend intimidate rapists for you? Or that Sonic is super hot as a prince? What was YOUR favorite part? I'd love to know! Tell me in the reviews! ^^ For every review I get, I do a little dance! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my awesome Audience! :D**

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I guess my excuse is that I got busy. :P But even being as busy as I am, I found time to write up this chapter! Just for you guys. :D**

**To all of you who read this and reviewed/added to favorites/followed, I really REALLY thank you! Ever time someone adds this to their favorites, I get all tingly inside. ^^ And your reviews really motivate me to write more. It's so great to hear that someone enjoys my writing. It really means a lot. :)**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed****: Zelzainia and Lina (Hey, you! :D), SunnyAirisu222 (You're so ninja-baby awesome ;D), Guest (very creative name! XD), Cor Amicus (Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see if your theory is correct...and I need to work on how to give more ambiguous hints. -_-), and canikostar99 (Hello to you! :D And I agree, there should be a female Commander. But this is back in the medieval times where females are ranked just below house cats...So no high-ranking females in this kingdom. T_T).**

**Disclaimer: I own Lord Blitz. Comrade Athelwine owns Leonardo Linnatann. And I...don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or his buddies. :P**

* * *

~ o - Chapter 3 - o ~

"I didn't mean to scare you, Amy. If anything, I'm warning you," Raku looked at me with apologetic eyes, "The kingdom is no fantasy land. Whatever the castle decides will affect everyone's life. If they encounter a large problem they cannot control, the whole kingdom suffers."

I nodded numbly, gazing out at nothing in particular. The entire kingdom and its subjects could fall to someone who ordered executions on innocent people. People who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I must not be the only one who sees this. Where is the justice?

"It is time we meet our candidates!" Leonardo's voice exploded from the walls again, but his body was nowhere to be found. "First, from the town of Greenhill, Marcus Revolt!"

The crowd clapped politely as a dark brown hedgehog marched from the open gates where Leonardo exited. He had a silver staff in his hand, dressed in full body armor. Half-smiling and looking very shy with all the eyes on him. He kept his shoulders tense and his head high. Stopping at the center of the arena, he made mechanical movements until the staff was secured next to him. His face was hard now, staring at the white wall across the colosseum. He looked like a suitable Knight. In fact, he looked like a very nice guy.

"Second, from Sapphire City, Lucas Wake!"

A dark orange fox marched from the open gate. He looked like a normal sized man, nothing odd. Dressed in the same uniform as the first. He took his place next to the brown hedgehog.

"Third, from the town of Silver Creek, Sam Kindle!"

A light green cat took his place next to the orange fox. He looked a little on the thinner side. But if he didn't have strength, then he must have another advantage.

"Fourth, from Silvereye City, Brent Maker!"

A lime green hedgehog with blue stripes took his place next to the light green cat. He rolled his large shoulders and stood tall. His muscles were huge, and much bulkier than the rest of the contenders. But he was on the shorter side, so his agility element must be lagging.

"Fifth, from the town of Fairfield, Knuckles Echidna."

I clapped loudly and smiled as he marched out in his armored uniform and staff in his hand. His face was stripped of emotion, which I didn't find very unusual. When Knuckles is nervous he stares blankly at things. A very stoic person with a tough outer shell. Didn't that make him the perfect Knight?

I reevaluated myself: Appearances weren't important here, actions were.

"And our sixth and final contestant, from Cerise City, Seth Trounce!"

A silver wolf came marching from the gates, but he seemed different than the others. He had a spring in his step, unlike the other candidate who were either stoic or shy. He nodded to each side of the stadium, encouraging the crowd to clap for him more. I stopped clapping and narrowed my eyes at him. Was he just naturally cocky, or did he know something the rest of us didn't? He took his place by Knuckles, and made easy movements, unlike the others who had strong mechanical movements from years of training.

"Before we allow or anxious candidates to content for their honor, each and every one of them must swear by the sacred Chaos Emerald to be fair and loyal to the Knighthood ways," Leonardo said, "If their promise is broken, they will be subject to whatever merciless sanction the mighty Chaos grants them."

The castle was very loyal to this "Chaos" god. Did they truly believe in the power the Chaos Emerald? It was only a large gem, most likely dug out of the ground thousands of years ago. It could be easily made into an idol. But for it to hold any _real_ power, I had my doubts.

I leaned over to Raku, "Does the Chaos Emerald truly hold the power they say?"

He scratched at the stubble on his chin, staring out at the arena. The perplexed look on his face gave me the impression that he was going to say 'I don't know'.

"Well, there have been many stories about the Chaos Emerald and its magnificent power. Wether they are simply folklore or not, I'm not sure. The only person who can supposedly unlock the power of the Emerald has been missing for over 300 years," he replied.

"What happened to them?" I gazed at him with intrigue.

He smiled distantly, "That's the mystery."

My eyebrows pushed together, "What?"

He looked over to me with his joyful old eyes.

"No one knows. He just disappeared one day," he momentarily got distracted as the trumpets began to play to announce the emerald's entrance. Then he turned back to me, "Usually his power would be passed down once he died, but the next Guardian was never discovered. The generation of Chaos Guardians severed, now the Chaos Emerald's power lays dormant with no master to release it."

Leonardo's voice resounded again, "Now, entering the ring, our sacred Chaos emerald."

I didn't bother to turn to look. I knew Raku was going to explain more.

"The Chaos Guardian was also a representative of the people. He wasn't just a weapon to be used against threats to the castle, he was a protector of the people. He listened to their views on societal life and gave input to the king about changes that should be made. He was, per say, the Guardian of the People," he shook his head distantly, "Life must have been so much easier back then. Everyone must have flourished. If only the Chaos Guardian stuck around a little longer to deal with Lord Alfonso."

It really did sound unfair that there were people in the world hateful enough to ruin life for everyone else. I believed there is good somewhere inside people, but it doesn't mean I'm not aware of the other, worse parts a person can have. If someone could just bring out the nicer, more compassionate parts of a person, we'd live in a happier society. People wouldn't lie or cheat. If someone cried, there would be another person close by to comfort them. Crime would go down drastically, no one would steal. The streets would be safe, the kingdom a loving place.

Could the Chaos Guardian really make the kingdom a better place? He was a Guardian of the People, he could influence the castle and the people like no one else could. He was there to keep the castle and the people in check, and not get power-hungry about it. He must have a heart of gold. Just an extraordinary person.

"A beautiful sight, that Chaos Emerald," Raku mused.

I looked up and searched the arena for the sacred idol. My eyes landed on the candidates who were kneeling now. All of them already sworn by the Chaos Emerald. I continued to search, but the trumpeters and the man who put the candidate under oath were no where to be found. And there weren't many places for the emerald to hide.

As if Leonardo was reading my mind, he said, "The Chaos Emerald shall be put on a pedestal on the far side of the colosseum for all to see. And to watch over our brave candidates as they fight for their destiny."

Immediately, I directed my attention to the opposite side of the colosseum, which was the closest side I was to. The white pedestal, carved with ornate designs, peaked into golden wires in the shape of curved fingers. An old man in a white robe climbed a ladder to reach the top. Then, he reached into the sleeves of his lengthy garment and pulled out the sparkling jewel.

It was jade green, reflective and crystallized as light hit it from all directions. Light danced inside, particularly favoring it's heart. The edge of the emeralds looked smooth and clean cut. Slickly polished, like I could easily run my finger over it's surface and not feel a single grain of imperfection. Braced between the old man's fingers, the idol seemed even more fragile like it was only being held together by the air around it. Once the jewel was placed and released from the man's fingers, it absorbed the rays of the sun and intensified its joyful heart. An array of different tints of green angled in every direction burst from its core.

My sight narrowed again, fogging up the edges of my vision with a green tint. The inner core of the emerald held a mini white storm. It's circulation quick like an angry, impatient soul. The air around the emerald glowed faintly in an unfocused halo of light green. It continued to glow, brightening until it was almost too much for my eyes to handle. I tried to pull away from the sight, but my eyes couldn't seem to look away. The emerald released wisps of pale green, like tiny spirits rising up from their graves. The thought of spirits in an emerald only made me panic more. The wisps intertwined in the air like graceful snakes, reaching higher and higher. Then I felt the draw of the fog, pulling at my heart like a magnet. Practically pulling me to it by my chest.

I shook my body, squeezing my eyes shut. Eyes burning under my eyelids, I lowered my head and pushed the image out of my mind.

It wasn't really there. It was my imagination. My brain has just gone loopy because the nerves are getting to me.

I blinked open my eyes, relieved when I stared into the black fabric of my lap. My hands wandered to each side of my head, my fingers curling into my pink quills.

I hadn't really seen the burning core of the emerald, right? I mean, moments before I was simply admiring it's beauty, then in the next instant I was invading it's inside, mesmerized by it's core. It felt like I suddenly gained the ability to gazing into people's bodies. The thought made a shiver leap up my spine.

"Amy, is there something wrong?" Raku's voice was soft with worry.

Swallowing the dryness in my throat, I mustered up the best excuse I could think of.

"I just- uh, got an eyelash in my eye," I quickly covered my left eye and shot my head up, putting on the sweetest 'I'm okay' smile I could manage.

With a concerned gaze, he studied my hand that covered my 'hurt' eye.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to be half blind when you watch your friend compete," he slipped his hand into his pants pocket. "Here, I think I have a handkerchief-"

The drums pounded, signaling the beginning of another event. I batted Raku with a free hand and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine, thank you," I yelled over the loud drums.

The gates on the far side of the arena reopened. The golden hedgehog, Leonardo, came flying in on his chariot again. His arms out to his sides like he was gliding on the air. The crowd clapped at his entrance and all eyes followed him as his horse-drawn chariot rounded the corner and dropped him off. He walked towards the candidates and gestured them to rise. They got off their knees and got into a line, facing the tower of the royals and the lords. Leonardo smiled and twirled to address the audience.

"Now that our pre-ceremonial ritual had ended, the main events can progress! Do our great Commanders have any wise words for the candidates?" Leonardo gestured up to the Commanders in the high tower.

The first Commander, Lord Shadow, rolled his shoulders and surveyed the trainees expressionlessly.

"Your mind will guide you to your victory, do not ignore your senses," said Lord Shadow in a rich deep voice and even tone.

His words were echoing across the arena, he must have one of those devices Leonardo wears.

The third Commander, Lord Scourge glanced at Lord Shadow. Then he looked down at the trainees.

"Strength is your greatest ally. Focus your strength on your opponent's weaknesses," Lord Scourge said in a robust voice, his expression one of conceit. Mouth in a tight, sly smile.

The second Commander, Lord Blitz, spared glances at both the Commanders. Then shifted his weight into a more comfortable position with his arm propping up his head. He looked like he wanted to sigh, his golden hair was covering part of his eye. He looked down at the trainees.

"Try not to get your blood all over the arena, we just had it cleaned," Lord Blitz said in a low sly voice, earning deep chuckles from the crowd. His remark was surprisingly not accompanied with a smile of sarcasm. Maybe he was serious about the blood...

"Thank you for your wise words, Commanders," he looked directly at Lord Blitz with a cunning smile. "Especially yours, Commander Blitz, most insightful."

He raised a lazy hand and batted it at him unenthusiastically as if to say, 'Oh, stop. I'm blushing.'

"Any-who, the arena is set! Let round one begin!" he raised an excited arm and the crowd cheered with newfound energy.

"Starting off the first round will be Brent Maker and Lucas Wake!" the crowd continued to cheer as the boys stepped from their position in line and marched to different sides of the arena. On either side, a man was there to hand them their swords from the weapon's cabinet. Heads down and they strapped on their swords with trembling hands. They nervously pushed the hair from their faces before placing the iron helmet over their head. The stress must have been eating them alive. They have to fight another man until they bleed or cannot stand up. Their conscience would be heavy with guilt.

"Face," said Leonardo from inside the designated "safe" area.

The crowd went deathly quiet. The two men took long strides to meet each other in the middle. Their armor clanking loudly. Hands by their sides, they faced each other in the middle.

"Draw," Leonardo said in a stern voice.

Instantly, the men pulled out their swords and got into position. The silver tips of their swords touched, both gently shaking from nervousness. The drums in the background began to pound a rhythmic beat. Not a formal song one like the others, this time it was loud and wild, creating suspense. It made even my heart rush with adrenaline, I could only imagine what it was doing for theirs.

The beat was fast, pounding against my heart. Then, all at once, the drums stopped. The drummers raised their hands in the air, ready to slam their palms into the drums. The air was frozen in the moment.

"Engage!"

The men moved into action, a flail of swords and the consistent sound of metal against metal. The drums began again, the movements of the men became more urgent as they circled each other like prey. A deflect here, an advance there; the fight was very formal, not the all out survival test like I had originally thought.

One of them hit the other on the shoulder with the sword. He lost balance but quickly retaliated with a few quick strikes of his own, even landing one on his opponent's arm. The opponent retreated slightly to ease up on the wound.

I was pleasantly surprised about how everything was going over. So formally without the need of bloodshed. Simple bumps and bruises at worst. Relaxing into my seat, I watched the men continue.

One of the men did a series of jabs that were so lightning fast I could barely keep up. Then, in the middle of one of the jabs, the defender grabbed the mans wrist. Then he turned it at such an angle that the man jerked forward with a silent cry - or his cry was drown out by the drums. His sword dropped to the floor with a clatter. The the defender jerked the man forward and punched him across the face.

I gasped, hoping this was at far as it'd go, but the hurt man retaliated. Taking the defender's arm and twisting it so he lurched forward. The rest was a series of fighting moves. Moves I was both fascinated and sickened by.

The speed they maneuvered was extraordinary, and their timing and precision only failed them a couple times. An incredible sight, but knowing the damage they were causing each other made me wish it wasn't so incredible.

One of the men knocked the other over and pinned his arm behind him. The man against the dirt struggled to get up, but soon gave up. He tapped the ground three times.

"Tap out! Lucas wins!" Leonardo punched his fist in the air and the crowd cheered.

The men untangled from each other and limped to opposite sides of the arena. One looking much more discouraged that the other. Two men carrying a white stretcher went to Brent's side of the arena. He took off his helmet and the hedgehog ran a hand through his lime green and blue quills. His face didn't particularly look hurt, only a bruise on his right cheek, but his face was twisted with pain and disappointment.

My heart ached for the poor man, his life as a trainee was over, he would have to take up a new profession. I couldn't imagine how difficult a transition that would be.

Brent was carefully helped onto the stretcher and carried from the arena. Applause followed him all the way out.

"Round two is Sam Kindle and Knuckles Echidna!" Leonardo announced.

My heart suddenly clenched in my chest. I couldn't imagine Knuckles in the position those two men were in. He was so gentle and caring, how could he ever deliver pain to another? Worse was, he was to endure pain that was inflicted by another. To be purposefully wounded until he couldn't get up again.

The nerves in my stomach tied into knots. Knuckles took the sword from the sword master and plunged it into it's sheath on his side. His limbs were stiff as he walked to the edge of the arena. The crowd was silent as the opponents took their side of the arena.

Was everyone holding their breath, or only me?

"Face," Leonardo's voice would have been loud even if he didn't have the voice enhancer on.

Both opponents took long strides until they were only a couple feet away from each other. Both their bodies were still, I wondered if time had frozen around them.

"Draw."

The two men instantly pulled their swords, their lengths glistening in the sunlight. They took their stances, their feet shoulder-length apart, their body angled for an attack. The drums pounded rhythmically to get their blood pumping. My nerves clenched more, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like the air had suddenly become thick.

The drummers suddenly had their hands in the air.

"Engage."

Knuckles took first strike, a heavy swing that hit loudly against the opponent's sword. I expected sparks to fly from his hit, but the metal only screeched then silenced as Knuckles retracted his sword.

Sam sent a flurry of slices and jabs at Knuckles, quick and snakelike. Knuckles reacted accordingly, moving his sword to deflect the jabs. Although Knuckles was unharmed so far, he was beginning to lose ground. Knuckles started his offense with large swings toward Sam. Sam deflected a couple, but soon realized that Knuckles' strength would be too much for him. Sam ducked and swerved under his blade and hit Knuckles in the stomach.

He stumbled back, putting a hand on his wound like his guts were about to spill out of him. The image of spilled guts made my body cringe and my fingers curl. I couldn't handle seeing that. I put a hand over my mouth, trying to slow my breathing.

"It's okay. He'll be alright," Raku's voice whispered in my ear.

Only part of my believed him. Just as Sam was about to take more swings, Knuckles snapped into action and deflected, then landed a wound on Sam's arm.

The drums drown out the sound of Sam's cry as his arm seeped blood. Sam came back with angered strikes, uncoordinated and full of frustration. Knuckles kept his movements mechanical, cushioning his opponent's blows. Then, Sam went for another larger swing. Taking all of his strength, he sent a strike towards Knuckles' shoulder.

Knuckles dodged it, ducking under the blade at the last moment. Sam lost his balance and in the moment it took me to comprehend what was happening, Knuckles knocked the sword from Sam's hand, tripped him and had the tip of the blade pointed at his throat.

"Pinned! Knuckles wins!" Leonardo yelled, raising his arms to signal the crowd's cheers.

All the emotion I was feeling drained out of me and replaced with overwhelming relief. Like I was a balloon that had deflated, I slumped my shoulders and sat back in my chair, clapping mindlessly. Knuckles had survived with only one wound and a couple bruises. He was alive. I looked to Raku who was clapping more vigorously than I.

"You were right, he's okay," I said with a gracious smile of relief.

He nodded, "I've watched Knuckles fight before. He wouldn't let a little blood bring him down. He's quite strong; in both mind and muscle."

I leaned forward and looked down to see Knuckles being bandaged around the stomach area.

"How many more fights does he have to endure?" I asked.

"One more, I believe," Raku replied.

Okay, so Knuckles could stay in one piece for the final round. I could unwind the knot of nerves in my stomach, at least for a little while. It really wasn't enjoyable to stand by the sidelines and watch your best friend get stabbed and bruised. Or to watch anyone get stabbed and bruised. I still had to wonder why so many people came to watch this.

"Round three is Marcus Revolt and Seth Trounce!" Leonardo announced.

Raku turned to me, "You are not obligated to watch all the candidates. In fact, it might be better for you if you didn't. Just try to relax during these next two rounds. You can't be too worked up to watch your friend. I've seen people faint during these things so, unless you want to draw that sort of attention to yourself..."

He paused in case I disagreed, which I certainly did not.

"No, I appreciate your advice. Thank you," I smiled graciously for what felt like the millionth time. Not that I minded, but maybe I should voice my appreciation instead of displaying it through my cheesy smiles.

Before I could say anything, the crowd had gone intensely quiet. I realized the fight must be beginning. I sat back into the coolness of my chair and took a deep breath. And with that breath went all my concerns over Knuckles' well being. He was alive, that was all that mattered.

"Face," I heard Leonardo command.

I paid careful attention as I ironed out the creases that had appeared in my dress. Was it possible that my clothes had felt the same anxiety I had? I shook my head. I couldn't _really_ be considering that, right? I was obviously reacting to oxygen deprivation to my brain. I took another deep breath.

"Draw," the drums followed Leonardo's voice.

I snuck a glance towards the Chaos emerald. It was still motionless on it's marble plateau. I tilted my head slightly and a beam of light bounced perfectly off of it, making the emerald sparkle brightly from the inside out.

"Engage!"

I didn't even turn when I heard the first strike of metal against metal. The drums overlapped the noises of the fight. I was thankful for that, I needed time to gather myself and forget the terrible theme of fighting and war.

Closing my eyes, I focused on my breathing letting the sounds of voices and objects float away. I listened to my rhythmic breaths. In my nose, out my mouth.

_In good spirit, out evil sins._

The words came to me like words to a forgotten song. The words dug up a part of me that was untapped. Like memories behind a wall in my mind. But the old feeling was there. An old feeling of peace. Of home.

"Amy, your friend is up next," Raku's voice was soft against the walls of my mind.

I shot my eyes open and looked at him.

"You mean both rounds are over?" I asked, startled that they went by so fast.

"Yes, Knuckles is up against Seth Trounce," Raku raised a graying eyebrow at me, "were you falling asleep there?"

I shook my head, but suddenly felt a sleepy feeling overcoming me.

"No, I just- I just-" -what was I supposed to tell him? That I had lost track of time while I was breathing? "I'm very tired. I work hard as a maid and today has been very stressful," I said.

I wasn't fully lying to him. I did work hard as a maid. And this was a kind of stress that I had never felt before. But for me to fall asleep at a time like this? Not a chance.

"I understand, it's not easy for you. I can only imagine how exhausting you duties as a maid are. I apologize for questioning you," he nodded his head respectfully, looking into my eyes with a sincere expression.

If I read the emotion in his eyes correctly, he was trying to say, 'I'm sorry you work as a maid, your a nice girl and have tons of potential.' And although I wanted to thank him for that underlying comment, I knew neither of us had the audacity to point it out.

"You're forgiven. If anything, I should be thanking you. All this information and comfort you've given me is wonderful. Absolutely everything I could have needed to make it through today," I smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

His smiled grew wide, the lines of his face making way for his broad smile. He even had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Amy, you are one amazing girl. I'm very glad I met you today," he patted me on the shoulder, an uncle-like gesture that warmed my heart, "and you're very welcome. In fact, anytime you want to see me, come down to the training hall. Ask anyone there, they'll direct you to my office. I'd love to chat with you again sometime."

A warm feeling swelled through me and somehow I managed to smile more.

"I would love to," I said sincerely, and added a respectful nod.

Thankfully, Leonardo started talking before the silence between us began.

"Now, for our final round! Knuckles Echidna and Seth Trounce will compete for the title of Castle Knight!"

And just like that, my heart dropped all over again and my nerves re-tightened into knots.

I leaned forward and found Knuckles was standing on the opposite side of the arena, bandage still visible. And on the other side was Seth, just putting on his helmet and taking the sword from the sword master.

Seth nodded toward the sword master and the sword master nodded back. A peculiar gesture that made my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Face!" Leonardo announced.

The crowd went quiet. I felt my heart beginning to rise up in my throat. Would Knuckles take a blow like that again? Re-open the bandage, fall over, and bleed out?

"Draw!"

My fingers were shaking, I had to fold my hands together to keep them still. The drums began, each hit shaking my entire body. My eyes were glued to their swords, their glistening blades. How easily it could cut through someone.

I attempted to shake the thoughts from my mind. Knowing I should refused to listen to negative thoughts. I was here for support. Not to worry, but to clap and scream like I was an energetic fan.

But when the drummers rose their hands in the air, my heart sank right back into my core.

"Engage!"

The swords clashed together like thunder. I flinched at the sound and scooted forward to the edge of my seat. The two men alternated between offense and defense for the first few moments. Then, the swords began moving more quickly, their jabs becoming more precise.

Everything was moving too quickly, I couldn't even collect my thoughts long enough to comprehend who was who. The drums were loud in my ears, only encouraging the quickening beat of my heart. I had to calm down. I _needed_ to calm down.

I took in a shaky breath, and exhaled. I continued breathing like that as they parried each other's attacks. Then, right when I thought I found my ground, Knuckles got hit in the arm.

My thoughts jolted as Knuckles stumbled back a couple feet. The blood immediately welled up in his left arm. Seth came forth, slicing and jabbing at Knuckles, forcing him back towards the wall.

Thankfully, Knuckles retaliated, knocking the sword out of the way and landing a blow to Seth's upper shoulder. The first step Seth took back, Knuckles followed him, attacking him with stabs and slices of his own. Knuckles landed him in the leg. And I could tell under Seth's helmet he was restraining himself from crying out. With one angry push of his sword, Seth was away from him. Seth didn't follow up on any offensive jabs, instead the two circled each other, tips of their blades dancing in the middle of their circle.

Seth tapped his helmet and patted his thigh twice. A gesture that I found unusual and unnecessary for the situation he was in.

Seth's sword master nodded to Seth and started walking toward Leonardo. Leonardo was standing on the sideline, arms folded and watching the fight intently. The sword master started talking to Leonardo. Leonardo smiled and said something back. The master gestured for him to follow, pointing to the cabinet which held the weapons for the fight. Leonardo nodded hesitantly, walking over to the weapon's cabinet.

An uneasy feeling stirred in my stomach. My eyes narrowed at the two men that were talking on the sidelines.

My focused returned to the trainees. In that moment, Seth kicked the ground, sending sand into Knuckles' eyes. Knuckles took a couple steps back, rubbing his eyes. Seth hit him in the neck with the blunt of his sword while Knuckles was occupied, which set Knuckles down to his knees.

I nearly jumped up from my chair.

"That can't be fair!" I yelled before I realized what I was saying.

Raku turned to me, concern written all over his face.

"You're right, it isn't. He's breaking the rules," Raku looked at me with worried eyes, "Seth is cheating."

All I could manage were shallow breaths. Cheating? This is life or death! There was no cheating death! There were no "redo-s" in a fight. Once a hit was made, there was no taking it back. That wound would either need to heal or be dealt with forever. A terrible permanent wound that would scar the flesh forever. An eternal reminder of the opponent that deceived and got away with it. The evil person that took your position in life and left you to die.

"Knuckles!" I yelled.

I jumped up from my chair as Knuckles was taken by the neck and slammed into Seth's knee. My heart jumped so hard that I thought it would fly from my chest. There was so much blood coming from Knuckles' face. How much longer could he last?

Tears stung my eyes. My throat tightened with needles. He was losing too much blood. My best friend was going to die. Here and now.

"Someone! Stop him!" I yelled to no one in particular.

The crowd payed no attention to me. Submerged in the raw savagery that emanated from the two fighters. All bathing in the adrenaline of each violent, anarchic hit Seth delivered.

Finding no help from the mob, I approached the edge of the arena and looked down to where Leonardo was. Being one of the many authority figures here, he must be enforcing safety and upholding the honor of the Knights. Instead, I found him engrossed with the weapons cabinet. The lines of his face were tight, stricken as he mused over every detail of the weapons before him. Seemingly unaware to the barbarianism behind him. At his ear, the weapon master's face was strong, not nervous in the least bit. The words that came out of his mouth looked deliberate. Each word hitting Leonardo and weighing him down.

Bribery. Could it be anything else? Seth had bribed the weapons master. And now the master was proposing the same deal to Leonardo. This guy was the supposed 'trusted advisor' of the noble king? No wonder the kingdom is crumbling. It's built up of lies and deceit.

Seth kicked Knuckles in the stomach, rolling Knuckles into a fetal position. My breath caught and I felt myself getting light-headed.

My eyes led up to the Commanders. Surely that would not allow this violation! But my heart dropped when I realized High Lord Alfonso had their attention. He was gesturing wildly to his elegant chair in disgust. Shouting something to the Commanders who had their bewildered gazes on the chair and him. The Commanders barked out orders to some nearby guards, caught up in Alfonso's theatrics.

Did I find it a coincidence that the royals were occupied with the evil High Lord's fiasco during Seth's cheating? Not at all.

Knuckles was now in a sitting position, blocking Seth's punches and kicks.

I felt so hollow, so hopeless. No one would stop him. He was going to bleed out! He was going to die -Knuckles was going to die!

The words hit me like a train. But I didn't collapse, although my knees felt they could give way at any moment. I felt no control over myself, my soul cowered deep inside me.

_'You must restore order, my child.'_

My eyes met the jewel on the pedestal. The female voice came from that direction, but no one was there. They had seemed so close, like they were whispering in my ear.

I blinked a couple times then my vision narrowed. It was like I was staring through a tinted green fog. The jewel glowed, a white flame burning from the inside out. Then it pulsed, its white flame alive inside. Beating in time with my heart, I felt a sudden warmth surge inside my chest. Then as if the flame had been put under too much pressure, the flame exploded high into the sky. The white beam hit the sky, green wisps of fog circling the cylinder. I lost my breath at the spectacle.

Screams broke out around me, the crowd noticing the emerald. People cowered away, running to the exits in a mob. The heat of the beam came in a sudden wave like someone had just opened an oven door. I should have looked away. I should have ran out.

But all I could do is stare. Feeling the energy radiate through me. Like watching a fire; feeling its heat, savoring its ferocity, awing its power.

Raku was somewhere; close or far I did not know for sure. He was calling my name, I felt the light tug of my arm.

The green fog twisted like restless ghosts, collecting into one cloud. It circled around the beam, making a wide arch over the seating. Then I realized how its course curved, and the head of the spirit-cloud was running towards me. The fog made an angry beeline for me, picking up speed like an angry bull. Every instinct in me told to move, but I was a statue. Or perhaps, a sitting duck.

At the speed it rammed into me, I thought it would have hurt. I only took two steps back as the green fog took refuge in my chest. It swirled like hot steam inside my body. It burned my insides, all through my arms and legs. My heart was smoldering, my very core filled with hot coals. The fog worked up my chest, it's steam crawling up my throat to my head-

Knuckled cried out in agony. The reality of his fate coming back with all its fury. The fog's passage was severed. It's only option was to keep steaming my insides like a sauna. My dreamworld shattered and I caught up with the events around me. Everything was vivid and wild, chaos unfolding everywhere around me. My breaths hard like I had just run from across the kingdom. My whole body shaking with the fear of what had just happened to me. Thoughts overrun with questions and confusion, all accompanied by a steaming ache.

I looked over to where Knuckles and Seth were. The two didn't even look like they noticed the Chaos Emerald had exploded. They were still in the heat of battle. Seth had Knuckles under him, pinned to the ground. Seth has a dagger in hand, forcing the blade towards Knuckles' neck. Knuckles held his wrists, eyes trained on the dagger as he tried to push him away. Each moment, the blade came closer to his neck. The fear in his eyes increased as his strength faltered and his hope diminished.

I was moving before I had time to think it over. The possibility of death from the fifteen foot drop didn't stop me from jumping off. In one swift motion, I was over the edge. I hit the ground in a crouch, the ground shaking underneath me. There was no pain in my joints, no broken limbs. The steam inside me shivered with excitement. The pain that clawed inside of me simmered, turning into a raw numbness. A shiver of heat crawled up my spine.

My eyes set on the two fighters, the smoldering numbness inside me gave way to a burst of adrenaline. An unearthly burst of energy dredged up from the depth of my very being. My legs pumped and the wind pushed my hair back as I ran. I've never felt so much adrenaline. So much raw energy tearing through my body. Untamed and unknown. My hands felt hot, in my palms I felt something gathering.

Seth looked up, his savage gazing meeting mine. What my expression was, I didn't know for sure. But the moment his eyes met me, his face wiped of emotion.

Then, it was like an automatic response when I came within fifteen feet of them. Like a motion I practiced for years.

I shivered with the energy that flowed up my arms. Reaching out to the sides of me, maintaining my balance as I slid weightlessly on the dirt. I pivoted, my arm behind me, gaining momentum. In one fluid motion I flung my hand forward like I was throwing a disc.

Something flew from my hand at inhuman speed. The disc nailing Seth square in the chest. Seth was forced back, flipping in the air. His body skipped across the ground like a stone thrown across water. Then he skidded and tumbled until he hit the wall with a "_wham!_"

The steamy fog inside me condensed and dissipated, leaving behind a hollow sense of loss and a burning ache. Whatever I threw at Seth had taken all of my energy. It had taken a piece of me with it, leaving behind a sense of longing.

My eyes blurred, a painful spear jabbed through my temples. Blood roared in my ears, my breath uneven.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Solstice,"

Leonardo's voice came out of nowhere, as calm and collected as when he began.

All the strength in me drained into the ground. Head heavy, body aching with exhaustion. I jolted as I feel to my knees.

"I present to you..."

His voice was fading like he was part of a dream. Unable to find my balance, my head rolled to the side, eyelids feeling like lead. I collapsed numbly to the ground. My world spinning. My vision a watercolor.

"...our new Chaos Guardian!"

Then I was falling. Falling into blackness that gaped with loss and loneliness.

~ o ~

* * *

**Quite the ending, don't you think? :D Amy is now the new Chaos Guardian! Whoo! *cheers* She saved Knuckles' life and kicked Seth's butt! XD That guy FLEW! Justice was served!**

**This was a nice long chapter written for you, my Audience! Tons of excitement, am I right? Tell me what your favorite part was! I'd love to know. It lets me know what you all like so I can put similar stuff in future chapters. :) A review is much appreciated! It only takes a moment of your time. Please, help me become a better writer! Constructive criticism means a lot. :)**

**I think I shall have my next chapter up within a week. That is, if I get a lot of reviews... *hint hint* XD At the most, it shall be two weeks. :) **

**Until next time, my awesome Audience! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my ever so patient and loyal Audience! :D**

**I. AM. SO. SORRY.**

**This chapter gave me quite the battle. I got busy with EVERYTHING and it was so hard to continue on with this chapter because it was so boring! *slams head against table* So, here's my awkward chapter that I've written terribly. -_- I promise I'll be putting out things faster now that I've gotten in the swing of things at school and such. :P You can expect a chapter a month from me! I really do want to continue this so if you are still reading this, GREAT. I'm so glad you're loyal and still here with me. If I've lost you...how are you reading this? x) Thank you so much for all your support, it really kept me going. :)**

**Really awesome special thanks to those who reviewed: ****Green-Eyed-Raccoon****, (I know, it's awesome when bad people get their butts kicked!) ****Cardcaptornicole****, (Thank you very much! ^^) ****canikostar99****, (HEY YOU! :D I'm glad you like the male Blitz's personality! And I hope your tummy is okay. o.o HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry I missed it! D:) ****Adorablehedgie12****, (Yeah! Thank goodness Amy had that hidden power! And I'll keep bringing the excitement, just for you. ;)) ****Gemstone Ga****l, (I hope you like this one too!) ****ShadowsAngel1****, (All the pain Knuckles had to go through! So sad. :() ****Stranger****, (Your review made my day! I'm so glad you think I'm spectacular! You're amazingly spectacular too! x) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!) ****Comrade Athelwine****, (YOU! You get sneak peeks because you're special. :D Thanks for reviewing, though! *hug*) and ****Zelzania and Lina****, (SUP GIRL! It's so good to hear from you! It means so much that you think my story is double-rainbow awesome! *sniff* You're the best! *sob* x)).**

**Hope you'll stay for the rest of the story! I'll be here to entertain. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters. But I DO own Lord Blitz (Blitz the Hedgehog). Comrade Athelwine owns Lord Leonardo Linnattan (LL). :)**

* * *

~ o - Chapter 4 - o ~

I came to my senses slowly, a dim light penetrating the gray blur of sleep. I opened my eyes wider. A room. But none of the dimensions were familiar; the ceiling was too high, the walls too far away. Someone was chanting -a low hum of entreaty- and the air was scented. I rolled onto my back and felt soft silk brush my skin.

"Lady Rose?"

I raised my head and saw the silhouette of two women, kneeling on the ground. The beige blurs of their faces were topped with brunette hair pinned into matching buns. The gold ornament pinned on their right breasts was a sun. Castle healers. Standing in the doorway on the far side of the room was Leonardo. There was no mistaking his loose white shirt, voluminous golden quills, and his posture. He was speaking to someone in the hallway in hushed tones, his back almost fully facing me.

Then my eye was drawn to a flicker of light. Multicolored candles were lit, flickering in an already sunlit room. Bowls of all sizes were on the small tables at my feet and head; containing sweet-smelling flowers and herbs.

"Lady Rose? Can you speak?" The first healer's voice was hesitant.

Just as she spoke those near silent words, Leonardo flipped his head completely towards me. His eyes set on me and widened with relief. Without taking his eyes off me, he put up a hand to the person he was talking to in the hallway and beelined for me.

"Shoo! Get out of the way! You're crowding the poor girl!"

Leonardo waved his arms rapidly at the two girls kneeling before me. They instantly obeyed and scuttled in opposite directions like scared ducks.

I pulled myself up onto my elbows. My head pounded with the echo of the emerald's power and every part of me felt bruised. I was lying on a bed -a real bed, not just a bedroll on the floor. It was queen sized, with a high headboard made of black lacquered wood. A heavy yellow silk sheet covered me. It slipped a little as I moved. I looked down; no black maid's dress. Just a loose white spaghetti strap nightgown. I hurriedly pulled up the sheet. Who had undressed me? Who had seen me naked?

"Do you need your body servant?" The yellow hedgehog snapped his fingers twice. A figure emerged from a nearby closet -a large closet at that. A young beige rabbit -fifteen at the most- curtsied for me and met my gaze.

Whoa, wait. My _servant_?

"You should have some water," Leonardo said.

He waved the young girl over to the table at my feet. She picked up a tall jug and poured the water into a cup. Her chocolate eyes were steady on the stream of the pour.

This wasn't the Wilders' servant house. Where was I?

The girl bowed her head once and passed me the small cup. It was porcelain cup with gold swirls intricately melted into it. Why was she giving me a noble's cup? Did she want to get punished? I tried to push the cup back into her hands, then saw the raw skin of burns and blisters on her fingers.

I met her eyes and without saying a word, she lightly shook her head and pushed the cup back.

"Thank you." My voice was raspy from disuse. How long had I been senseless?

The moment the cool water met my dry lips, I gulped it down and drained the cup quickly.

"You must take water little by little," Leonardo slid a stool over to sit by my bedside. "Too fast and your body will reject it."

The rabbit refilled the cup and handed it to me again. Then, with a bow, she stood behind Leonardo, eyes cast to the ground. The hedgehog signaled the castle healers to leave, then whispered something to the rabbit. The rabbit curtsied to both of us then headed out the door, leaving me and Leonardo alone.

"Lady Rose," he said, adjusting himself on the tiny stool, "now that you are refreshed, you must be wondering where you are. This is the Guardian Guest apartment in the Solstice castle. I am Lord Leonardo Linnattan, but you may call me LL. It is my honor to welcome you to the palace and guide you through your court protocols."

_Lady_ Rose? The castle?

"What" -I cleared my throat- "what am I doing here?"

LL straightened and his face formed a sly smirk. The light from a nearby window hit his eyes perfectly and glowed a crystal blue. So blue, they seemed illuminated from the inside. He arched a curious brow at me.

"Do you remember the Knighting Ceremony, my lady?" he asked.

A rush of heat fled to my cheeks at the words, "my lady." It sounded almost as though he was claiming me for himself. I shook my head of the silly thought, reminding myself that it was the equivalent of me addressing a lord of the castle with "my lord."

Then I suddenly felt a flash of remembered heat and pain, a sudden image of the green energy shooting from my hand into the candidate. The pulse of the raw energy through me.

"I remember drawing energy and shooting it at Seth," I said.

He nodded, "The sacred Chaos Emerald's energy. You are the new Chaos Guardian -the first in over three hundred years. The king himself says it's an honor for him to see you return in his lifetime."

"The Chaos Guardian?" I repeated. "But I'm just a peasant."

"Yes, there was some resistance in the Royal Council due to your youth and gender, but after much debate they have recognized your position." He paused, his wide mouth quirking up for a second. "You are now Lady Rose, Guardian of the Chaos Emerald."

I stared at him.

"Guardian of the Chaos Emerald? But I'm just a peasant. I can't be a Guardian." I pushed back against the pillow, coming up hard against the lacquered headboard.

He smiled crookedly, looking like he was about to laugh at a joke he only knew. He met my gaze steadily.

"My lady, you have been bestowed with the ability to control the Emerald's power. There isn't an incumbent Chaos Guardian to take you as his apprentice so you _are _the Chaos Guardian." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "The three Commanders and I will assist you in your training and studies."

I looked around the room.

"Where's Knuckles?"

"Knuckles Echidna is in the infirmary resting. He is fine, thanks to you." I met his sky blue eyes and stared.

He began again slowly, "My lady, I know this is a lot to take in, but you must realize that you are your own person. You are not a peasant anymore. You are _Lady_ Rose. Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. The highest rank in the kingdom except for the royal family. And you have equal ranks with the Commanders and I. Do you understand?"

"No," I said, feeling all the air leave my body. "No. I want Knuckles."

I felt my throat constrict, my eyes hazing with panic. LL gently took my hand in his, holding it like I was made of glass. His comforting warmth ran through his gentle hands to his thumb that grazed across my knuckles.

"Lady Rose, take a deep breath. Breathe. Just breathe." He gave my hand a light squeeze as I struggled to force air past the rigid block in my chest.

"You there," he called. "Help me."

I heard the pad of running feet across the hardwood floor. Then a couple moments later a sweet-smelling cloth was over my mouth and nose. It smelled extremely sweet and made me slightly light headed. My muscles relaxed all at once. Unwinding with each breath of sweetened air.

"You will be able to see Knuckles soon," I realized it was the beige rabbit who was whispering to me. "It will be all right."

I took a deep, shaking breath and she pulled the cloth off my face.

LL patted my hand, "There we go! Just keep up those deep breaths." His shoulders lifted in a deep inhale, showing me the way. "And out again." He nodded as I exhaled. "You are doing very well, my lady. I honestly believed you would faint, or perhaps throw a large tantrum."

My smile was stiff and weak but I still appreciated the humor.

A short hawk entered the room and bowed from the waist.

"My Lord, Lord Scourge is waiting in the hallway and requests he meet Lady Rose immediately," he said, his eyes not lifting once to meet LL's.

"Tell Lord Scourge that he will meet Lady Rose when she is decent," he waved him off.

The hawk lifted his eyes and straightened, "Lord Scourge said he must meet the Guardian before the-"

LL rolled his eyes and stood from his stool to fully address the hawk.

"Patience is the companion of wisdom; impatience the ruin of strength. Tell him that," LL said curtly.

"Doesn't need to," said a deep voice.

The green hedgehog filled the doorway. Shoulders broad, chest large where his strong arms were folded. He pinned his weight against the doorframe -which I was surprised didn't break from the amount of muscle weight he carried. He met LL's stone gaze with an amused one. A content smile on his tan muzzle as he stepped into the room.

"I heard," he said. "But it's not your decision to make."

His eyes dropped down to me and I nearly gasped at its color. Arctic blue eyes, like clear cold water. Eyes sharp with judgement. Slightly narrowing as he studied me. I began to blush. If I looked as terrible as I felt, then I should just hide under the covers and never come out again. I was not worthy of the Commander's presence.

"Lady Rose is in no mood to play your petty games. I am her instructor and until she is able to take her rightful place, she will not answer to you." LL narrowed his eyes at the stubborn hedgehog.

Lord Scourge's eyes still ran over me as if searching for something. So intent of finding something -an imperfection perhaps. I'm sure he found plenty. By the way he pursed his lips, I could tell he wasn't satisfied with me.

"Shall she be ready for the feast?"

LL crossed his arms, "I suppose. How could she miss it when she is the guest of honor?"

My throat constricted. Did he just say _I'm_ the guest of honor? At a king's royal feast?

A wave a nausea overcame me.

"Fine. I shall wait until then to speak with her." Why were they talking like I wasn't here? "But I must have a word with you, Leo," he said.

Lord Scourge crossed his arms and shot LL a stern expression.

In return, LL narrowed his gaze. "Of course, just allow me to comfort our new Guardian."

Scourge flinched at the remark, his face twisting into brief fury. To hide his expression, he turned away to linger in the doorway.

LL's expression became light when it laid upon me. Smiling weakly at his joyful smile, I settled back into the comfort of my bed, thankful that someone has shown me such gracious hospitality. The vibe I was receiving from Lord Scourge felt just the opposite.

"Believe it or not, I know how it is to rise from humble beginnings. Such a sudden elevation can be...disorienting." He gave my hand one last pat and set it on the silk cover. "But I'm afraid you won't have much time to adjust to your new position. Now that you have recovered, His Majesty will expect you to attend his banquet tonight. It will be in your honor. You must bathe and dress. After I chat with Scourge, I will instruct you on proper court etiquette."

The king was going to be there. To evaluate my every move and to test if I am Guardian material -which I'm certain I'm not. I was having a hard time breathing.

LL stood up from his stool and gestured to the rabbit who had her head lowered.

"Your body servant, Miss Cream, will assist you with your preparations. She'll help you bathe and dress. His Majesty has given Lady Rose permission to draw what he needs from the imperial stores."

I pulled the cover up further. She would see me _naked_?

LL bowed in my direction. He lifted his head slightly.

"My lady, may I offer you your first lesson?" he asked gently. "You must give permission for those lower in rank to leave your presence."

He slightly tilted his head to gesture to the servants who were kneeling on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh." Heat prickled across my face. I looked to the servants, "Yes, of course. You may go."

They nodded their heads in unison and gracefully stood. They left the room in single file. LL nodded at me in approval. A loud cough from the doorway grasped everyone's attention. Scourge was leaning in the doorway looking as impatient as ever. Glare focused on the gold hedgehog. LL ignored his expression.

"I shall send a guard to escort you to me when you are fully dressed." He bowed and LL left the room, taking Scourge with him.

I breathed in the thick silence that came with the door shutting. My eyes immediately shifted to Cream who kneeled at my bedside.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" she asked in a small hesitant voice.

I stared at her for a couple moments, "You can rise," I gestured for her to get off her knees, "Please, talk to me like you would any other peasant girl. I haven't claimed my place as Chaos Guardian" -the name felt foreign on my tongue- "and I could use some normality after what I've been through."

Releasing a sigh that collapsed my body, I sunk into the pillow and blinked slowly. When I heard no response from Cream, I looked down at her to see her large brown eyes wide with shock.

"Pardon me, my lady, but have you given me...freedom to speak?" she asked in a voice even more hesitant than the before.

"Yes. Please. Don't treat me like something I'm not." I pleaded.

Cream's mouth gaped as she looked around the room in search of an answer. Her blinking eyes found mine again.

"Yes, Lady Rose," she stood up from her knees, "What can I assist you with?"

"My head aches." I rubbed my temples and winced at the throbbing between them. "And all of my skin feels bruised. How did I get undressed?"

"Me." She simply said, holding out her peeling hands. "No one else would touch you. Not even the physicians. Our historian said it was the Chaos Emerald's power sparking from your skin because you were not properly released from the emerald."

I looked down at my arms and hands. "I don't think I'm sparking anymore. Do you think it will start again?"

Cream shook her head. "I'm no expert."

Neither was I. Was sparking a good sign or a bad sign? I thought back to the hot steam inside my body. How it crawled and twisted in my like an angry snake. It never reached my head, and the void in my chest told me it hadn't fully united with my heart either. What if I could never untie with the emerald again? How would the castle react when they find out I'm not who they think I am?

"How long was I senseless?" I asked.

"Two days. We managed to get a good amount of medicine down your throat to keep your aches at a minimum. Although, you never fully roused."

I sighed, flexing the muscles in my hand.

Cream nodded, "I shall make you your second dose-"

Something slammed against the wall outside the door. Muffled shouts of protest and scuffling encouraged me to push my legs off the side of the bed, despite the clenching ache. The door burst open like it was kicked. In came two castle soldiers, their attention on the problem in the hallway.

"Let me see her!" yelled an angry voice.

The familiar voice brought me to my feet, the weakness in my limbs calling me back to the bed. Taking tiny steps forward, I peeked around the castle soldiers and into the hallway.

"Knuckles?" I asked hesitantly.

Grunting in frustration, Scourge stumbled into the room like he was pushed in. Meeting my gaze, he straightened and glared at me.

"Lady Rose, you are not permitted to have guests in your quarters as you prepare for the feast," he said.

"Let go!" Knuckles growled.

Another sound of momentary struggle, then Knuckles burst into the room. He strode into the room like everything he just did was planned. With shoulders and chest stiff, looking like a man mountain. He surveyed the room, jaw set. His eyes landed on Scourge and he lifted his chin to glare down the green hedgehog.

"I request permission to see Lady Rose," Knuckles said, his voice deep and demanding.

Scourge turned his back to me to address Knuckles.

"Who are you to barge into Lady Rose's quarters and disturb her preparations? She is far too busy for the likes of a castle guard."

Knuckles' eyes flipped over to me, searching for my reaction. I would have spoken out against Scourge's claim, but I couldn't find the words to argue against him. He was, after all, a Commander.

"Lady Rose has saved my life. I am in her debt and will repay her with my eternal loyalty," Knuckles kneeled and bowed his head to me. "It is the Warrior's code."

Scourge stepped forward to tower over Knuckles, "You are a fool for committing your loyalty to-"

"Permission granted," I said quickly, thankful my voice didn't crack.

Scourge met me with a incredulous look. He blinked a couple times and his face eased into a calm expression.

"Lady Rose, you must prepare for the feast. You cannot fraternize with the guard until all your arrangements have been set," he said in a smooth voice.

I fidgeted, my legs protesting against me.

"I would like to see the guard now." I narrowed my eyes at him, "After all, it is my decision to make."

His featured sharpened at me, then he turned away and made his way to the door.

"Of course. You make your own decisions." He paused in the doorway, his face no longer of anger but of cleverness. "Just know it's your ship to sink."

Scourge strode from the room, leaving a deathly silence in his wake. Knuckles rose from his kneeling position and smiled at me. Behind him, LL snuck into the room and leaned in the doorway.

"I shall leave you two alone then," his smile was playful and his eyes danced with happiness as they laid upon me. "I shall see you tonight, my lady."

With a wink, LL slid from the room, the door clicking shut behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling joy build in my chest at Knuckles' widening smile.

"Amy," he breathed as he embraced me in a tight hug.

Wrapping my arms around him, I bathed in his familiar warmth and smell of his fur. His tight embrace left me breathless, my mind clear of everything but each other. The truth hit me hard and I nearly cried out of joy.

He was here -both of us were here- safe and together.

Pulling away, he kept me steady by the shoulders. His watery eyes mirrored mine, brimming with relief and the love and compassion of a brother and sister.

"You saved me," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

I nodded, knowing my voice would fail me. I did a quick survey of his body. His wrist was bandaged, long thin red lines cut across his face, and only a little blue was around his right eye. He was healing up better than I even hoped.

He took my hand and got down on one knee. I blushed slightly as he smiled up at me.

"I meant it when I said I'm in your debt. You saved my life, so in return, the Warrior code states I must swear my eternal loyalty to you."

He crossed his right hand over his heart, quickly squeezing my hand in his. I lost my breath, unable to believe his commitment.

"Before the mighty Chaos, I, Knuckles Echidna, swear my loyalty to you, Amy Rose, in both body and soul forevermore. I shall protect you at whatever cost and sacrifice myself as your warrior to keep you safe."

In my heart, I could feel the truth of his words warm me. Tears streamed down my face and I hugged him around the neck.

"You didn't need to do that, Knuckles. You're my best friend, you owe me nothing," I said into the collar of his shirt.

"I will not allow my best friend to roam the castle unprotected. There is more danger now that you are Chaos Guardian."

I pulled away from him, my fingers trembling.

"How did this happen? Two days ago, I was a maid for the Wilders. Now I..." I drifted off, unable to comprehend what I had actually become.

"You have power, rank, and wealth. The three things the Wilders always wished they had."

I tensed a little at the thought. I now had my own money and respect. Something surged through me, the beginning of fierce power that had nothing to do with Chaos energy. I was now Lady Rose. Not a maid. I slept on silk sheets and wore tailored dresses with the finest fabrics. Socialized with the wealthiest people in the land. People served me and bowed to me, no one would dare give me a dirty look ever again.

"Do they know what I have become?" I asked

Knuckles half smiled, "Almost everyone is Solstice knows of your event. The castle council is in uproar. They don't know why the Chaos Guardian has suddenly returned, nor why he has returned as a...you."

I turned away from him slightly, looking away, "You mean as a female."

He nodded shyly, "The council is calling your event a hoax but they couldn't deny the raw power that you commanded from the Chaos emerald."

Knuckles shook his head, running a quick hand through his locks.

"I just can't believe you've become the new legendary Chaos Guardian. The one I've studied in my Knight history classes. The most powerful warrior. The most loving person in all the land, bringing harmony to the castle and the people. The biggest mystery in Solstice history," he searched my eyes with an amused smile, "Why didn't you tell me you had all this crazy power?"

I hugged myself and wandered away from him, "You ask that like I knew. It all just happened. I didn't really have any-"

I stopped pacing.

"Any what?" he pushed.

I faced him with wide eyes, "in the city the day of the ceremony, I was staring at someone when my vision went crazy and I saw-" I scrunched my forehead. "I don't know what I saw. It was like smoke swirling around him, but bright silver and...alive."

Knuckles took a step forward, "Has that ever happened before?"

I squeezed my forearms tighter, focusing on the wall on the far side of the room.

"Not that intensely. It hasn't happened since I was a kid. People told me it was my imagination. So I told myself that too, to keep myself from getting scared."

The comforting weight of his large hand rested on my shoulder.

"You won't need to fear that anymore. You can learn what that stuff really is and how to control it." He walked around to look me in the eye, "In fact, you won't need to worry about anything anymore. No more hard times for us. We made it to the castle."

I smiled lightly and pulled myself to his chest, "We can have vanilla ice cream every day."

Under my ear, his chuckle echoed deep in his chest as he wrapped his large arms tighter around me.

"Ice cream? We can have prime rib and lobster every day." He rested his cheek on top of my head, "I just can't believe how well things turned out for us."

I shut my eyes, the day replaying under my eyelids, "When Seth was beating you on the ground, I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you."

His arms tightened around me, "I thought I was going to die too. But I never lost hope. Somehow, I knew all the bad would be balanced out. You just happened to be the good that came along to save me."

I faintly smiled, "I can't believe I knocked Seth into the back wall without even touching him."

He adjusted his arms around me and chuckled a little, "You did well."

His soft breath passed over my ear and I snuggled into his comforting warmth. I felt my legs weakening beneath me, the urge to collapse from exhaustion overwhelming me once again.

A sudden crash behind me jolted me awake. Sharp sparks of energy snapped between Knuckles and I, like intense static electricity. Knuckles jumped away with a gasp, whipping his arm around like he was burnt. He groaned under his breath and examined his arms for wounds.

"What the hell was that?" he asked irritably.

I shook my shoulders, feeling the faint sting fade away.

"I don't know, it has something to do with the Chaos energy. I'm sorry, Knuckles. The crash scared me and-"

I turned around to see Cream picking up the washing supplies and setting it into the tray it was once in. She looked up with frightened eyes.

"I apologize, my lady. My hands were wet and my fingers slipped. I know my clumsiness is unforgivable but please-"

"You're fine, Cream. Don't apologize. It was an accident," I said bluntly.

She bowed and continued packing up the soaps.

"I should be leaving anyway. I know you have a feast tonight and you need to prepare," Knuckles said.

I felt my heart sink at the thought of him leaving. Did he want to get away from me because I accidentally hurt him?

"When will I see you again?"

He was still running his hands along his arms for wounds when he responded, "Anytime you want. You have access to the entire castle. I'll probably be down in the Knights' barracks or the training center if you need me."

He came to the doorway and faced me, amethyst eyes blazing with confidence.

"But trust me, I won't be far away."

~ o ~ o ~

"The emerald jewels in your hair are traditional accessories of the Chaos Guardian," LL crossed his arms and shifted his weight, "I'd appreciate it if you restrained yourself from pulling at them."

With a faint blush, I folded my hands together in front of me. Smiling sheepishly at LL who set his hands on his hips.

"Good," he said with a hint of a smile, "Now let's continue with your lesson. This is the formal bow of a lord to a castle lady."

LL angled his head and body. His left hand behind him and his right arm across his stomach.

"Your response?" he asked.

With my hands clasped, I slowly nodded and collapsed my shoulders slightly. The jewels in my hair made my head feel a little heavier as I nodded. A few strands of beads ran across my cheek. The urge to push them back clawed at me.

"Excellent," he said, straightening gracefully.

LL worked at the cuff of his shirt, momentarily getting distracted from his instruction. Finding this a perfect opportunity, I smoothed out the light yellow silk fabric of my dress and twisted the jewel back behind one of my strands of hair. A curl brushed against my finger, making me pause. The smooth curls of my long hair still awed me. I hoped to find a mirror to gawk at my waist length hair now beautified with rich smooth curls that I never had before. Shake my head back and forth to watch the small emerald jewels woven in my hair sparkle. Tonight, I looked like a princess.

But on the inside, I was just a peasant who was in way over her head.

"Castle guards will be on duty at the feast," he continued once satisfied with his cuff, "they either bow from the waist or salute, depending on who is being addressed. Take for example one of the Commanders would be saluted. You and I on the other hand, would be bowed to." He said, "Off duty, of course, a guard would be required to kneel and bow their head."

"So everyone is required to bow to me?" I asked.

LL adjusted the black collar on his long sleeve button-up.

"All lower ranks bow to you. You must acknowledge them with a brief nod," -he began pacing to a nearby table- "Overall, what you need to remember is this: those of equal rank, such as myself or a Commander, you must lower your head until instructed to rise. To the royal family, you must cross your legs -right over left- and angle your body slightly, lowering your head and eyes."

The knot in my stomach tightened, I felt my palms beginning to sweat.

"What if I don't bow correctly?" I asked him.

He gingerly picked up his cup of tea off the table and took a sip of it. His eyes darted to me.

"They will probably think you're rude and ignore you," he said simply before taking another sip.

I felt sick to my stomach. I hugged myself and wandered to the couch. I didn't want people to hate me. People already approve of me because I'm a female Guardian. How was I ever going to live up to their expectations? I was born a peasant! They all knew that. They would surely not speak to someone born and raised in the dirt.

"Lady Rose, as your instructor, I provide advice on all subjects," LL said.

He set his tea down and took a seat on the couch. Folding his hands and hunching forward, he met me with a sympathetic gaze.

"Please feel free to ask me anything that is on your mind. I'm a very good listener and will keep things confidential," -he ran a hand back through his golden quills- "I know it must be difficult for you to trust a man you've only met today, but there is a future ahead of us. If there is anything I can do to prove my worth, just say the word. Your respect would mean a lot to me."

The sincerity in his voice caught me off guard. A silence grew between us as I looked him over, searching for a reply. He wanted my trust, just as I wanted his, but trust had to be earned. The blaring image of LL with his back turned to the fight flashed in my eyes. Anger rumbled somewhere deep inside of me. If he permitted innocent Knuckles to nearly die at the Ceremony, then he was definitely not worthy of my trust.

I needed to know what his intentions were at the Ceremony. What is truly under the sly smile and suave personality? Until I could answer that, his trust was worthless.

I crossed my arms and looked down at LL lazily lounging on the couch.

"Back at the-"

A guard entered the room, grabbing my attention. He bowed from the waist.

"We are ready to escort you and Lady Rose to the feast, Lord Linnattan," said the guard.

My stomach dropped and nausea overcame me once again. I stepped back and paced to the table, bracing myself again it to keep myself steady.

"We will be out momentarily, thank you," LL said.

The guard left the room. I heard LL get up off the couch but didn't dare turn away from the spot in the distance that was keeping me steady. My palms were sweaty against my silk dress that I had scrunched in my hand. My nerves were eating me alive. Just knowing that I could never be the Chaos Guardian everyone expected kept my self esteem nearly non-existent.

"Calm yourself, I will be by your side the entire feast to walk you through it. Everything will be fine."

LL's voice was close, his supportive hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't turn around to meet his gaze, but I could already imagine his sympathetic look. For a moment, I wondered if I was misjudging him by labeling him a traitor.

"Are there any people I should look out for?" I asked.

A silence followed. Worried I may have asked a sensitive question, I turned to meet his gaze. To my surprise, he was smiling a clever smile. Like he was smiling about a joke only he knew.

"In a place of power," -he offered me his arm- "there is always someone to look out for."

I took his arm and he led me from the room into the hallway. Guards met with us and began escorting us to the Grand Dining Room. But my mind was no longer on the proceeding feast. I was now determined more than ever to figure out LL's intentions. He could be that "someone" to look out for.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I rewrote this about a thousand times. -_- I know it's the awkward in between part but it was necessary! **

**Who else thought it was adorable when Knuckles pledged his loyalty to Amy? XD What a sweet guy!**

**Okay, this is all I have! Tune in next time for the grand feast! Estimated time of release: 3 weeks.**

**Until next time, Audience! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***crawls out from under rock* SWEET SUNLIGHT! O-O**

**Oh...hello there, my Awesome Audience.**

**I could give you a whole list of excuses as to why I haven't updated in...6months, but I am honestly just really pathetic. ;-; Please don't attack me with your words. **

**Forgive me...**

**To all those who left a comment. THANK YOU. You were seriously my inspiration to continue writing and put out this chapter. I am baffled by the popularity of this story. 44 reviews? You guys are awesome! :) In fact, I sat down and wrote an extra 2,000 words for you guys. So it's extra long. Praise to my reviewers will be given at the end of the chapter. Seriously, I love you all! **

**Please enjoy this extra long chapter, I'll see you at the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters. I only own Lord Blitz and Alfonso. LL is owned by Comrade Athelwine. **

* * *

~ o - Chapter 5 - o ~

"All will be well, Lady Rose." LL whispered as he patted my hand soothingly, "The feast is in your honor. Everyone will be delighted to meet you."

I glanced over to him, a hesitant smile easing the tight fear on my face. He winked at me, smile widening. His confidence didn't seem to be effected in the least. I envied his freeness and hoped sometime through the night his confidence would rub off on me.

Staring forward again, I focused on the features of the guards in front of me. Their armor clanked at their backs as we walked behind them. Our shoes clicking on the polished white marble floor and echoed in the great hallway. The smell of dusty antique wood was faint, but it gave the castle a sense of a dignified history. The tapestries on the walls illustrated all different kinds of scenes -knights fighting, gardens, jousts- all woven with the finest of fabrics. I tried not to slow down and admired as many as I could as we passed.

Our footsteps quieted as we stepped onto a rug I was honored to even walk on. The long red and gold rug led down to two large wooden double doors which I was sure the entrance to the Grand Dining Room.

The guards leading us nodded to the guards manning the doors. They nodded in return and gripped the pipe-like golden handles of the door. The heavy doors moaned as they swung open, the noise quickly drown out by the chatter of people.

"It's showtime," LL whispered excitedly under his breath.

The room was swarming with people, dressed in the brightest and luscious of fabrics. I gulped down the knot rising in my throat, suddenly feeling very bare as the guards beside us and in front of us fell away. With a encouraging light tug, LL was able to pull my numb legs into motion, guiding me into the room.

The chatter I heard before became a comforting hum of conversation that vibrated through the room. Amongst it all, I could faintly hear the soft sound of violins and pianos being played. We began moving through a thick part of the crowd, LL holding my wrist and throwing pardons left and right as he pulled me along. The richly dressed men and women all turned to stare at me. Their gazes heavy as we made our slow progress past. Some were just curious, some hostile, some afraid. I just wanted to see a friendly, welcoming face in the crowd. Just to know that not everyone thinks I'm a freak and a danger to the kingdom.

Halfway through, I realized I kept searching for Knuckles in the crowd of strangers, hoping to gain some courage from his safe presence. My hopes instantly fell, for I knew Knuckles was training with the other castle soldiers.

LL led me along the right wall and around a set of tables, passing castle lords and ladies on our way to our seats. I sensed a wave of movement behind me as each royal turned in their seat to get a better look, and heard their soft words follow me down the row: _too young, a danger, a female._

My stomach clenched and my face burned with the heat of embarrassment. I wondered if it was too late to run back into my guest room and fake some kind of rare Guardian sickness. I was not ready to deal with anything these royals had to say about me. I really just needed some time alone to soak up everything that's happened.

Our seats presided over the entire room against a long, high table that might as well been a stage at the head of the room. Three low tables were arranged around the perimeter to complete the sides of a square, giving the guests an unobstructed view of the king, who was currently absent.

LL pulled out my seat for me, I smiled weakly at him and sat down. He took the chair to the right of me.

He leaned in to me, "The king should be here soon. Everyone will go to their seats when he says so."

Was it really that obvious that I was uncomfortable with the people chatting in a large herd in the middle of the room? I faintly smiled to him, appreciative of his comfort anyway. I peeked around him to see the vacant throne right next to him. Then I turned to my other side to see the three seats next to me were vacant as well.

"Who will sit here?" I asked, pointing to the three seats.

"The Commanders. Lord Shadow will sit closest to you, then Lord Blitz, then Lord Scourge." He turned around and pointed to the seats on the other side of the throne, "There will sit the Prince, then High Lord Alfonso."

My already fast beating heart fluttered at the mention of the prince. I would have to meet the prince today. The handsome man that stood tall and waved to his adoring kingdom only two days ago. The hedgehog that stole the hearts of many women in the kingdom.

And now here I was, meeting the charming man not three days later.

"It's 6 o'clock. If you'll excuse me, Lady Rose, I need to announce the royals," LL said as he rose from his seat.

My first instinct was to grab his sleeve and beg for him to stay. With all these carnivorous eyes on me, I didn't know how long I would last on my own. It was pathetic that I had to pull my strength from LL's presence. I had to reassure myself he would only be gone for a little while before I nodded to him. I grabbed a handful of my silk dress and told my self over and over '_I need to learn to stand on my own._'

He patted my shoulder and -with an encouraging smile- slipped away into a large crowd. It was only a deep breath later that the trumpets began to play, interrupting the cloud of chatter floating around the room.

The double door entrance swung open. LL gracefully slid himself into the space between the doors and politely gestured the crowd to back away. A ring of people formed around LL, all waiting in anticipation. The trumpets stopped at the room was left in anxious silence.

LL welcomed the attention, leaving his gestures loose and graceful. His calm blue eyes scanned the crowd with watchful intelligence.

"I, Lord Leonardo Linnattan, cordially welcome all of you to this special feast of honor." He lightly touched the tips of his fingers together and slipped a sly smile. "No, this feast is not in honor of me." A deep laugh radiated through the crowd. "Although, feasting in my honor is still an option to consider."

The crowd laughed a little harder then quieted down.

LL elegantly wiped an arm across the air in front of him, "This feast is to usher in Solstice's newest Chaos Guardian. A Guardian we thought we lost long ago." LL floated his gaze to me from across the room. I felt the heat rush to my face as he gestured to me.

"I am honored to present to you, Lady Amy Rose, Guardian of the Chaos Emerald."

All the heads in the room turned to me. Awkwardly, I stood and folded my sweaty hands together. Realizing I must have looked paralyzed with fear, I smiled stiffly to the crowd. Cheeks stretching, lips dry, I felt like I had forgotten how to smile. My cheeks were hot, forming sweat on the crown of my head. My restless nerves had me trembling in place.

What did Knuckles used to tell me when I smiled like this? Oh, right. _'You look like you swallowed a bug.'_

For three long seconds, no one clapped. Then a few people began to clap. The trend quickly escalated to a polite applause from the entire room. I nodded my head to the room, then let my legs collapse underneath me as I fell into my seat.

"Now to announce our more familiar guests." LL moved to the side, "I present to you, Lord Shadow."

The crowd quickly took their attention off me to look at Lord Shadow. He entered the room, acknowledging the people in the crowd with a nod. The crowd began to curtsy and bow, a roar of claps followed him across the room. His lips held the faintest of smiles. A polite smile, edged with an alluring mysterious quality. His clean cut attire, his slick black quills streaked with crimson, and his confident stride, all gave him the outlook of a calm, sophisticated man.

As he made his way to the royal table, he turned and caught my eye. The blazing red in his eyes caught me by surprise. The color of fresh blood pouring from a wound. He had the unwavering gaze of a warrior who has seen things and done things that have made him strong. I dropped my eyes away, afraid to stare into his eyes any longer. It wasn't until he made it to his seat next to me that I looked up, cautiously aware of the intensity of his eyes. I politely smiled at him.

He offered me his hand, "Good evening, Lady Rose, I am Lord Shadow. Pleasure to meet you."

His velvety deep voice left me with a warm feeling. I couldn't stop my smile from widening and I gripped his large hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Lord Shadow," I said, thankful my voice didn't crack.

A smile rose from the corner of his lip, eyes hazy with whatever clever thoughts may be stirring in his mind. I caught myself staring and quickly forced my attention to the front of the room. Though, I was still aware of his presence next to me.

"I present, Lord Blitz," LL motioned to the blonde hedgehog entering the room.

Blitz had a strong stride. He walked with purpose, a determined look in his eyes. He glanced at people and nodded respectfully, but never slowed down as he made his way to his seat. People applauded, bowing and curtsying. Places in the crowd, I saw men putting a fist over their heart. A gesture of respect.

Though Blitz was more on the skinnier side, he did not look sickly or gaunt. His fitted short sleeve shirt exposed the toned muscles in his arms. The shadows that appeared in the crevices of his muscles when he flexed was enough to take my breath away.

Blitz met my gaze from across the room. I jolted the slightest bit, hoping he didn't notice me admiring his frame. Then I met the cool bright turquoise of his eyes and melted a little inside. Shining brighter than his sunshine yellow fur, his eyes glistened like clear tropical waters. He held my gaze steadily, confidence emanating off of him as he approached me.

He offered his hand, "I am Lord Blitz. It's an honor to finally meet Solstice's new Guardian."

He flashed me a bold white smile, his eyes sparkling with friendliness. I smiled in return, building confidence off his friendly, relaxed demeanor.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Lord Blitz."

With a smile, he released my hand and took his seat. Leaning back lazily and loosely crossing his arms. He gave me one last glance. A sly smirk formed on the side of his mouth, looking as though he could wink at me at any moment. The familiarity in his expression gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Now I present, Lord Scourge."

Scourge had every aspect that defined a man. Not only was he tall and built like a warrior, but he was suave. He knew how to move, what to do with himself, and what to say to people like he expected everything beforehand. He surveyed the room with a knowing smile. Taking his time through the crowd, exchanging a couple conversational words with people. His confident air brought smiles to the people he spoke to. Everyone held onto his words as he spoke, and the smile he returned was full of amusement. In his eyes he held the tiniest bit of mischief, just enough to keep people interested.

I rolled my eyes at his facade of friendliness. I was already acquainted with the impatient Lord Scourge, I knew what he was like outside of these parties. He would not be giving me the warmest of greetings after I spoke out against him.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he began to approach me. I kept my attention away from him, looking at the floor and the walls. The sweep of his hand caught my attention, and I found myself staring directly at him. Heat burst onto my face, I gazed down at his hand, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Lady Rose, it is an honor to see you again."

Air caught in my throat hearing the sincerity in his voice. I rose my gaze to meet his eyes. His smile was hesitant, like he knew he had done wrong before, his gentle blue eyes hit me right in my core.

"Please, forgive my outburst a while ago, the kingdom's havoc has really taken its toll on me. I know it is no excuse, but I feel we got off on the wrong foot, my lady" he said.

Carefully he took my hand in his, caressing it softly.

"You are forgiven," my voice was almost inaudible.

"Thank you, Lady Rose," he rose my hand up to his lips, his breath passing across my skin "Your forgiveness means a lot to me."

He placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. The heat rushed to my face, my insides doing an excited flip. He held my gaze a little longer, a glaze over his eyes. Then released my hand -which now felt like a wet noodle- and took his seat next to Blitz.

The touch of his lips warmed my hand. Something deep inside me wanted to believe it meant something. Something wanted me to believe I had a chance.

Bitterly, I reminded myself of my place in the world. My heart immediately sank, deflating me in my seat. I had gone from peasant to Guardian overnight. I wore royal clothing, but I was still born in the dirt. Then there was Lord Scourge. Tall, handsome, confident; royal blood flowing through his veins. Brave and heroic; a protector of all Solstice. Obviously, his gesture was only to be taken as a warm greeting.

Yet, there was still that sliver of doubt I couldn't seem to shake. The chance I couldn't deny.

"And now for the royal family," LL's voice quickly brought me out of my thoughts. "I present, High Lord Alfonso."

The room welcomed him. But as I scanned the audience, I could see some people whispering, crossing their arms, and exchanging skeptical glances. Everything came to me at once. The doors opened to reveal Alfonso.

This was the man Raku warned me about. The man stirring up the trouble in the kingdom.

Alfonso floated into the room like a shadow. The dark wolf emanated power in his strong posture, holding high his white muzzle as he surveyed the crowd with disinterest. Strands of ink black hair hung lifelessly in his face that matched the rest of his fur. Peeking out from the V in his crimson dress shirt was pure white chest fur, making his chest look wider. His dark presence seem to bring the room's level of excitement.

People quickly divided to let him through, no one dared get in his way. Lazily, he nodded his heads towards groups of people. They bowed their heads and lowered their eyes, afraid of his gaze.

He arrived at the table and stopped. Suddenly turning, like he realized I was something of his interest, and faced me fully. A faint half-smile crept onto his lips, but that wasn't the part that intimidated me. It was when I met his eyes that I felt a sweep of coldness wash over my skin.

The wrongness of his eyes made me want to step back. His right eye was the color of liquid moonlight, a metallic looking silver color, bright and watchful. His other eye was the color of rose petals, bright and fierce with an aggressive edge to him. Eyes like a slimy reptile that just crawled out from a dark place. They were eyes that assumed you would do what he told you to do, eyes that threatened to bring you unhappiness if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Amy Rose."

Hearing my own name run off his tongue sent a jolt through my body. I could sense a suaveness to him -a dangerous suaveness that sent goosebumps all over my arms and tied knots in my stomach.

He approached me, "What you did at the Ceremony was impressive. I'm dying to see what else you can do with your power." He leaned in a tiny bit closer, his voice dropping to a lower edgier tone, "If it is truth you seek about your abilities, come to me anytime. I have answers."

Color drained from my face and I suddenly found it even harder to meet his uneven gaze. His lip curled slightly, flashing me a wicked smile. Whatever nice greeting I had died in the back of my throat and left a disgusting taste on my tongue. I curtsied, thankful I could bow my head so I would no longer have to look into his eyes. I wanted to throw up my stress from the entire day. I wanted to be alone. I didn't think I could handle any more of what the castle had to offer.

I stood up straight and wrapped my hands around each other in front of me. With a nod, he turned around to go to his seat on the other side of the throne.

My stomach was hollow, my fingers trembled as I sat down. I closed my eyes for a moment, all the events thus far throbbed against my temples. Exhaustion -both mental and physical- began tearing apart whatever hope I had of being a successful Guardian. The skeptical glances, the hushed whispers; already everyone thought I was a freak. The Commanders must see me as a burden in their busy lives, the High Lord has taken a strange interest in my abilities, and the Royal Advisor is a dishonest, irresponsible partier who is only trying to steal my heart and rip it to pieces.

Becoming Guardian was an impossible feat. I'd gladly take my boring old life back.

"I am honored to present, Prince Sonic," LL announced.

My eyes shot open and the crowd roared with an approving applause. Walking into the room was the handsome cobalt blue hedgehog, Prince Sonic. My heart swooned as he confidently grinned a winning white smile to his crowd, taking his time greeting everyone as he made his way to the table.

Furiously but discreetly, I wiped my hand against my dress. If he touched my sweaty hand, I'd surely die of embarrassment. Quickly, I pushed a string of emerald beads back behind my ear and took a quick breath. Sonic approached me and held out a hand.

"Greetings, I'm Prince Sonic. Pleasure to have you here at the castle, Lady Rose."

I nearly shivered as his warm hand clasped mine, "Thank you, Prince Sonic."

I curtsied and lowered my head, then quickly straightened to meet his eyes. They were the color of moss, a light shade of olive green that glowed as he smiled. I was caught there for a moment. Lost in the friendliness that emanated off him.

Then, as quick as the exchange started, he left, leaving me with a cold feeling of loss all over my skin. I collapsed into my chair and ran a hand up my forearm.

_Pull it together, Amy. This isn't like you. You know better than to like a guy you don't know._

I took a deep breath, side glancing at Lord Shadow next to me. The black hedgehog was having a serious discussion with Lord Blitz who was slouched so low in his chair I was expecting him to put his feet up on the table at any moment. But they didn't seem the least bit bothered by anything going on here. And I shouldn't be bothered either.

_Find your strength, Amy. You're Guardian of the Chaos emerald now._

"I am greatly honored to present to you, our noble king, King Nazo!" LL's voice rang loud and clear across the room.

People clapped, the room collapsing to their knees as the king entered the room. Nazo was a tall man, taller than even his son, and broader in the shoulders. His fur was white with a silver undertone. As he moved across the room, his fur valued many shades of silver as the light moved across his fur. The quills on his head stuck nearly straight up, making him seem even bigger than he already was. The king approached me with a warm smile, arms wide as though he was going to embrace me.

"Quite the honor to have you here with us, Lady Guardian," -his voice was robust and lively- "You took us all by surprise with that event at the Knighting Ceremony."

He smiled at me and I smiled sheepishly in return.

"I say that troublemaker got what he deserved! Oh! And that light display you had with the emerald," -he shook his head and laughed a little to himself- "bravo, Lady Rose. Remarkable power."

The room erupted with applause and faint laughter. I nodded and smiled at the crowd. At least the king liked me. Not only did he have that fatherly charm and bear-like body structure that made me want to hug him, but he was also so optimistic. So lively, like nothing in the world could bring him down.

He grabbed an empty cup off the table and held it in the air, "Let us feast in honor of our new Chaos Guardian!"

The crowd roared in agreement and slowly retreated to their seats. I settled more into the cushion of my seat and watched as the royal chefs rolled into the room, silver carts piled with steaming food. The scent of warm meat wafted my direction, my stomach anxiously growling for the food. I suddenly realized it had been almost three days since I had a decent meal. The thought of filling my belly to the brim made my mouth water even more. The food was sure to be the most delicious food I ever tasted-

"You look hungry."

I nearly jumped out of my chair at the sudden voice. LL was in his seat again, a larger and sillier grin on his face at my jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you. But I couldn't help but notice how you stared at the pork they're carting in."

"Well, I haven't eaten a meal in days. And now that I can have as much food as I please, I suddenly want it all." I laughed a little at myself.

He smiled with me, "Then allow me to get you some."

LL held up his hand and snapped his fingers to one of the servants, "You, there! Our Guardian is hungry! She could use some of that fine pork!" LL hesitated and turned to me with an after thought, "You're not vegetarian, correct?" I nodded. LL turned back to the servant, "Then I think it's time you _meat_ our Guardian!"

The room erupted into low laughter. The servant even smiled at his pun as he carted over the bronze skinned pork.

"Which piece, Miss Rose?" the servant asked.

I pointed to a row of four slices, "Those four, thank you."

The servant took out a plate from under the cart and placed the four pieces on the plate. He then handed me a rolled up cloth napkin.

"Anything else, my lady?"

I looked around the room, "How about some mashed potatoes and those rolls. And maybe a few of those greens, there." I pointed to the different foods on each of the carts.

"Yes, my lady. Right away." He bowed and left.

"Do you always eat this much, Miss Rose?" LL asked, leaning back in his chair with a smirk-like smile.

"Actually, no," I rubbed my hands together in my lap. "I was a peasant before, so the best meal I received was half a loaf of bread and a piece of cheese. With cold meat on special occasions."

LL placed a hand over his heart like it was hurting, "You poor dear! As a young lady so highly gifted by Chaos, you should have been fed the greatest of meals."

I shrugged, "I didn't discover my power until the Knighting Ceremony. So to my owner, I was just another thing to kick around."

LL rubbed a hand on his forehead, "Your master _kicked_ you?"

I nodded, "Burned, whipped, choked, slammed- anything to teach me not to get out of line."

LL was gaping, "And _who_ were your owners?"

"Kenneth and Vita Wilder."

He thought for a moment, "Do they live on a farm in southwest Fairfield?"

"Yes. That's where I lived! You know them?"

He shifted in his chair and averted his eyes, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I know their daughter..."

I thought back to the couple times I met their daughter. I could imagine her face, her dark hair and black eyeliner. She always used to wear too much makeup and went crazy when her hair wasn't perfect. Always fussing with her clothes and hair. She wouldn't go anywhere until she was perfect. Always trying too hard when it came to her appearances. Not to mention, she had the same self-centered attitude her mother had. Elizabeth was her name! She must be at least nineteen now. The last time I saw her was about a year ago when she was stopping by on her way to retrieve some fabrics from her employer. She constantly boasted about the great job she has as a seamstress for the rich royals of Solstice and how she was engaged to a handsome lord that had strong connections to the castle. Vita would always tell the peasants how artistic she was and how she always had "an eye for color." Her mouth wouldn't stop flapping about how great her life was. About how much better she was than everyone else.

One time when I was younger, she threw a tantrum and broke her mother's vase. Instead of confessing to her mother that it was her fault, she turned and pointed her finger at me. For the next couple months, I had to find food for myself. The Wilders would no longer feed me. I was whipped for hours. She sneered at me and threw mud at me when her parents weren't looking. I was thankful when she finally left for Emerald City. I would be lying if I said I wasn't irritated by how great her life turned out. Having a rotten brat like her living a rich and successful life made my insides burn a little bit.

Out of spite, I stabbed my pork forcefully and roughly cut through it with my knife.

"You mean Elizabeth? Yeah, last time I saw her she was trying to spread her royal clothing business to other kingdoms with her fiancee. Did she make you an outfit or something?"

I stuck the piece of pork in my mouth a chewed angrily. The silence between us dragged out. When I turned to LL, he was giving me with a blank expression, his eyes searching my face for an answer.

"Do you not know Elizabeth that well?" I asked, embarrassed for presuming, "If you wanted to know, she's a seamstress-"

LL suddenly started laughing. Covering his face and folding over in his chair with laughter. I looked around the room, then back down at LL in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Still in the midst of giggles, he tried to explain, "Oh" -he laughed- "Oh, I _know _Eliza _that well_." He continued laughing.

My eyebrows pushed together.

"In fact, I bet most of Solstice's lords and knights know her_ that well_." He placed a hand over his mouth to try to stop his laughter. "Miss Rose, Elizabeth Wilder is not a seamstress, she's a high class whore."

My jaw dropped.

"She works in the local whorehouse and goes by Wild Eliza. Her parents keep paying her off in hope that she gets a job elsewhere, but she just uses the money to buy material things." He giggled for a moment, "And she's definitely not betrothed to anyone. She only commits to the person she's paid to please."

My mouth was still gaping. The girl that I loathed for having riches she didn't deserve turned out to be a fraud. She was never rich. She was never going to marry a rich handsome lord. She never had the fairytale life the peasants and I thought she had. Vita and Elizabeth lied to our faces, just to make themselves feel better.

But all that didn't matter. The reality of it mattered. Elizabeth was a whore, and I surpassed her in every aspect. The confidence that came with that thought was so great, I had to press my lips together to suppress a smile. Maybe things were just in this world after all.

"But if she's anything like her mother, then I'm sorry you had to deal with her for so long." LL added, absentmindedly running his fingers through his white chest fur.

Realizing what he had done with her, I squirmed at the thought.

"You actually paid her for that?" I mumbled, turning my face away to hide my blush.

He laughed again, but in a lower, more relaxed tone.

"With looks like mine, you don't need to pay."

He turned and winked at a group of girls that were admiring him from across the room. The group burst into giggles and shied away from his seductive gaze. I poked the food on my plate, suddenly finding it not so appetizing.

"So, where are you from?" I asked him, hoping to get off the subject.

He relaxed into his chair and folded his arms loosely.

"A little town called Alabaster. It's just north of Silvereye City. My family and I were not royalty back then, so we just lived in a small house on our private farm," he said nonchalantly, gazing back at the giggling girls.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "how did you become royalty, then?"

To be royal, you had to be born into the position. That, or you had to have so much wealth that you could buy your way into the social circles and be considered "royalty." To have earned a position as high as LL's without being born into it sounded impossible.

LL shifted his eyes towards me, his mouth quirking up for a moment.

"By being bold."

I gave him a look of confusion. He raised a finger for a serving girl, who brought him more wine. He settled back into his seat, delicately swirling his wine in one hand.

"When I was a boy, I was part of the Silvereye theatre as a stage actor." He said, "The king had invited all the theaters from each major city in Solstice to attend his party. I was one of the main actors, performing my part as a poor boy who returned from battle only to find his wealthy lover no longer wanted anything to do with him. At the time, rumors of the king's Royal Advisor were whispered through the kingdom. The Advisor was a bitter man who forced his own opinions onto the king. He loved being in control. He was corrupt with his power."

LL took a sip of his red wine before continuing.

"During my dramatic scene of grieving for my lost love, the Advisor yelled out, 'He deserved it! The noble don't fraternize with people who are less than the dirt on their shoe!' The room echoed with laughter from the crowd. Naturally, I would not stand for such insolence, so I improvised.

"I turned towards the audience, pretending to search the crowd, 'Doth I nothing? 'Tis what I hear. Who yonder dares speak such ills?' The crowd nor the Advisor expected my return. The Advisor's face began to redden with embarrassment. I continued on. 'Was it not I who saved my brother from the fire? Was it not I who rode into war, fought for my land so valiantly, and kept my promise to return to my lady? Aye. 'Twas me. All done in vain, for my heart was cut out.' I made eye contact with the Advisor at that point and said, 'Thou dare label me dirt?'

"The Advisor was baffled that I went so far. He stood from his chair and spat, 'You dare disgrace me?! It is not your place-'"

LL was smiling distantly now, his face lit up as he relived the moment in his head.

"I didn't give him the chance to finish. I walked to the very front of the stage, staring right at him. I said, ''Tis my place to bring a message! A cry for justice from the mask that I bear, the mask of misfortune. Peel away my mask and I am strong. Tragedy and hardship has toughened my skin. Doth such admirable attributes lie in thou? 'Nay. Thy royalty and nobleness is only skin deep. Deceitful to the eye, thy heart is poisoned. Do not seek refuge in this man's wisdom, for he has a tongue of self-indulgence. Backed by a story of loneliness and pain. Be free, immoral one. Put away your mask, for your services are no longer needed. It is time his highness had someone competent to advise him.'"

My mouth was gaping at that point. He noticed my expression and shrugged a little as he added, "And then I winked at the king."

"Surely you were heftily punished!" I asked, astonished.

His smile was bright and white, "The exact opposite. The king laughed heartily and applauded. The entire room gave me a powerful standing ovation. The Advisor, on the other hand, was furious. Shouting words to the king of insurrection against him and persuading him to think that I had disgraced his authority by speaking out. King Nazo held a hand up to his advisor, silencing him abruptly. Then said to him simply, 'This boy has demonstrated more wisdom to me in one minute than you have in two years. Back to the archives with you.' And waved him off. The Advisor was hot faced and steaming. He glared at me with hatred like I had never seen before, then stiffly marched from the room, never to be heard from again.

The King turned to me, smiling a large friendly white smile that I will never forget. He said, 'You, boy, what is your name?' I answered with 'Leonardo Linnattan, Your Majesty.'

He said, 'Well, Leo, how about you sit next to me for the remainder of the night. I would love to hear more of your wisdom.' I smiled politely and accepted his offer."

Feeling proud of himself, LL sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, "For the rest of the night, we reviewed the plays, cracked jokes, shared ideas, and laughed. When the party was over, the king offered me the position to be his new Royal Advisor. I accepted, and now here I am years later."

I reveled in his story, "That is quite the tale, LL. It is admirable that you earned your position here."

He shrugged with a faint conceited smile, "Only the most gifted may work alongside the King," he sipped his wine. "Though, I am not the only one who has earned their position."

"You mean there are others who are not full blooded royalty?" I glanced around the room as if I could spot the non-royal just by looking at them.

"Warriors are not defined through blood. It is their will that makes them a warrior."

"You mean..." I turned around to look at Shadow speaking to a group of men near the end of the table.

LL followed my eyes to Shadow. "Well, his history is...blurred. He was raised by his father, who was the castle's Head Weapons' Master. His father could yield any weapon with ease. And the weapons he created were incredible, -knives, maces, and especially swords- all crafted with such diligence, with the yielder in mind. No one could match his gift of making a weapon and a soldier one. He was a skilled man, kind too. He taught Shadow everything he knew about fighting and weapons."

"You say it in a past tense," I observed.

"His parents are dead."

I was silent for a moment. "Oh." I felt my heart sink a little, "What about his mother? What did she do?"

He waved a finger at me, "That's where things get questionable. See, his father married a girl from a rich family in Silvereye City. She was allegedly Shadow's mother, but Shadow bore no resemblance to her. Shadow's father and Shadow, on the other hand, had an uncanny resemblance." He put his wine glass to his lips, "Makes you wonder."

I pursed my lips, "Does Shadow know what happened?"

He shrugged, "When the topic comes up, he changes it or doesn't answer at all. Perhaps he doesn't know and is tired of hearing the question. Or he does and is ashamed of it. Knowing he's a half-blood could change how some people seem him. It isn't respectable."

Being a no blood must be downright disgraceful.

LL added an afterthought. "But Shadow isn't known to be ashamed of things. He's not one to linger. He accepts and moves on." He shrugged again and downed the last of his wine. "I suppose that's life of a Commander, though."

I poked at a piece of meat on my plate, "So, is that how Shadow got his Commanding position? Through his father?"

"Oh, no. Shadow led some of the greatest raids in Solstice history! He can predict his opponent's next move precisely and counterattack it -like it's one giant chess game. He has saved many lives with his incredible strategic abilities. No one questions him when he gives an order."

I smiled slightly, "So he is generously gifted."

He scoffed, "And that's not including his fighting skills." LL pointed his fork over to Blitz and Scourge, "Which are only rivaled by those two."

Scourge seemed to be in the midst of telling an exciting story, for his crowd looked up at him in awe as he spoke. He gesticulated largely and people's mouths gaped, a few gasped. But Blitz was next to him with his arms folded, listening to Scourge with a bored expression.

"How did Blitz and Scourge become Commanders?" I asked as I continued to watch Scourge.

"Scourge is full blood royalty. When his impressive strength and speed began to arise, he was immediately put out on the field. He showed promise, so he was moved up to a higher rank. Then he sacrificed himself in battle to protect the king. He later used his incredible strength to create an avalanche that consumed the enemy base."

My mouth gaped at him, "An avalanche...that he started? On his own?!"

LL nodded, "Looks are deceiving in his case. He's built but not monstrously muscled like his strength demonstrates. Enemies underestimate him and pay the price. It is his advantage out on the field, which was why he was made a Commander."

I looked down into my lap, "I'd say that's the same in my case too."

"That is your advantage, is it not?"

I met LL's eyes and found him half-smirking at me. It wasn't a teasing, half-smirk, but a victorious one. A smirk of someone who knew they were right. I smiled back and that was answer enough.

He settled more into his seat and absently twirled the silver fork between his fingers. A faint smirk on his face as he stared out at the crowd and continued to speak.

"Blitz, on the other hand, is completely non-royal. Entered himself in the Guard at a young age. He has a unique gift, not one easily overlooked."

"So he's a gifted fighter?"

He smirked, "It's much more than that, my dear. Blitz knows everything there is to know about, disarming, maiming, and murdering. He knows how to disarm a man and how to break his leg, and how to twist his arm so severely that his opponent would stop struggling and beg for release. Such was his gift. The gift of killing. He can take on eight or nine trained trained soldiers, in full suits for armor."

My jaw dropped, "Incredible!"

"With his hands tied behind his back," he added smugly.

"What did the people at the Guard do about him? Wasn't he a danger?" I asked almost anxiously.

"His skill and precision has improved since he was a child. If Blitz wasn't as trained -or perhaps the word is 'self-controlled'- as he was, he would have been a danger to himself and others. But he now knows his own explosive force, and has learned his own speed, he has accepted who he is. The Guard set him apart from the others and sent him on assassination assignments with special Council soldiers. He didn't stop until the target was killed. He assassinated some of Solstice's most powerful enemies. In battle, he is fearsome and unforgiving and will always go for the main target. He's a hero to many people in Solstice. It wasn't long until he was deemed a commander."

I glanced over at Blitz who was lazily leaned up against a white marble column, talking to a group of people. His smile was bright and white, a genuine happy smile. Bright blue eyes, so clear and innocent. The way his blonde hair was tousled the smallest bit, like he just rolled out of bed. This happy man was a master killer?

"Just think, you and him are going to be training together soon." LL said brightly.

"Me? Training with _him_?" My face drained of color. _He'll kill me in an instant!_

He tapped the opposite end of the fork against his bottom lip.

"You must learn to fight hand-to-hand combat if you're going to be battling enemies on the field. What better way than through the guy that knows every trick in the book?"

I scrunched my dress nervously in my lap, "Can't I start off with a partner that's more...my caliber?" _How about a sack of flour._

LL threw his head back and laughed for a moment, "Lady Rose! You are the new Chaos Guardian! It is imperative that you meet your Chaos Guardian expectations as soon as possible. Learning with a novice fighter will not develop your fighting abilities quick enough."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Quick enough for what?"

The silver fork twirling between his fingers came to a sudden halt in the palm of his hand. The gaze he shot me was skeptical, his eyebrow raised as he scanned over my expression.

"The tides in the kingdom are turning. A new-" LL quickly cut himself off to look around him for eavesdroppers. He leaned in a lit bit closer. "A new conflict is rising in the kingdom, one that could destroy the very structure on which our society is built."

"But," I gently tucked a strand of emerald beads back into my hair, "How am I involved?"

"You are not only the Chaos Guardian, Miss Rose. You are a symbol of hope to keep the kingdom in better hands."

I leaned forward to hear him, "Who is causing-"

He suddenly leaned away from me and faked a laugh, sitting back in his chair. My face flushed in confusion.

"Don't look so secretive, people will become suspicious," he said through a fake smile.

I glanced around and relaxed more into my chair. "So who?"

"High Lord Alfonso," was all he said.

I squeezed my forearm with anxiety.

"What has he done? And why?"

LL shook his head lightly, his shoulder-length blonde locks skirting around his face. Staring pensively into his golden cup, he spoke.

"This is not the time nor place for a conversation of that sort. All you need to know is that he's killed many people for his own selfish needs. I'm sure you've heard rumors."

My silence was answer enough.

"He's swayed weak minds to work in his favor, making him tough to blame. He has corrupted our system, controlling their judgement from the outside. I fear this is only the beginning of his terror. He's planning something big against the king and Prince Sonic, I can tell."

"Then why don't people stop it? Why am I suddenly a turning point in this?" I could have asked a million more question of why. My life seemed to just keep piling on more things to stress about. More responsibility. More possibility of a bigger failure.

I began to feel lightheaded just thinking of what I was truly dealing with. Castle affairs, which were ultimately the entire kingdom's affairs. My entire world rested on my shoulders.

I folded over and covered my face with my hands, "I -I don't know if I'm ready for that."

I felt LL lightly touch my arm, "Don't worry, you are not alone in this battle. You have the Commanders, Prince Sonic, me, and -the greatest weapon of all- Chaos. When you unlock the power Chaos has given you, you will be unstoppable. Alfonso will finally be brought to justice-"

I lifted my head up quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. "You want me to kill him!?"

LL nervously shushed me, putting a finger over my mouth. I froze in my chair, remembering we were not alone in the room. Glancing around, I saw a couple people giving me shocked looks, the volume in the room suddenly dropping. The weight of eyes were suddenly on LL and me.

LL quickly took his finger off my mouth, laughing heartily, his sudden tenseness melting away.

"Lady Rose, you are quite the card." His voice was a little bit louder, as if to put on a show to those who were watching. He winked at me and smiled brightly. "I know it's quite loud in here, but I said 'Will you _call_ him for me?'. The waiter was just behind you and I would like some more wine."

He flipped some golden strands out of the way of his eyes. The crowd seemed to accept what LL said and went back to it's original volume. A waiter came over and filled LL's cup with more wine and left. I let out a relieved breath, putting my hand on the side of my face in hope of cooling off my cheeks.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I don't want to resort to killing." LL said quickly, in a hushed tone. "It would look bad on you and the kingdom would be in even more trouble. Murder within the castle walls would make people fear of the throne being overthrown, and those against the king would start an uprise."

He leaned forward ever so slightly, took my hand from off my cheek and caressed it in his own.

"Amy Rose, you are the only one that can keep the castle safe."

"Safe?" I swallowed the dryness in my throat. "But I don't know how to use my powers! I don't even know if they're-"

_Still there._ I wanted to finish, but surely saying that would be a death sentence.

He squeezed my hand, "Don't doubt your abilities. You are great enough to stop him. You are our only hope of taking back the castle from Alfonso and stopping his terror. Those against Alfonso will will help you -I will help you."

Inside me, something shivered and a coolness washed over my skin. I could hear the plead in his voice emerging, the desperation for my help- no, not _my_ help, the Chaos Guardian's help. I was a dirty peasant girl who fumbled and got caught up in the Chaos Emerald's energy. I had the energy momentarily and now it's gone. I don't feel different. I don't feel like I'm a holy being close to the mighty Chaos. I feel like an impostor, corrupting the status of an honorable figure.

"You can't put so much hope in me, even I don't have faith in myself."

LL leaned in, looking me straight in the eye. "Evil is coming, the Commanders, prince, and I are ready to fight for Chaos. You are on the side of goodness and Chaos, are you not?"

He assessed my reaction with narrowed eyes. I hesitated, realizing this was my time to accept my position, but every part of me was telling me to stay neutral. I've been so used to staying out of people's way, now I was suddenly leading a resistance against the King's brother?

Grasping for an answer, I looked out to the crowd. Shadow was sipping his wine, listening intently to his peers, Blitz was reaching over a food cart to pick an apple, and Scourge was laughing with a man, his arms crossed loosely across his chest.

"They'll be supporting me. So I can trust them." The idea wasn't a question.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw LL nod slowly. I could feel his strong blue gaze on the side of my face, "Trust is the first step to a strong alliance."

_You're one to speak of trust. _I thought scornfully.

The thought brought another to mind.

"Knuckles must be part of this." I turned to LL, looking him straight in the eye, "He is part of the reason why I'm here, and I trust him more than anyone in the world. He could help."

LL pursed his lips momentarily, his eyes unfocused. Then after a moment of silence he said, "If you trust him, then he can be part of our alliance."

I considered again, staring off into the crowd blankly. I soon realized I was staring right at Scourge -and he was staring right back. It was a look over his shoulder, as if he was trying to gaze at me covertly, but he held my gaze. His blue eyes were soft, and his lip twitched into a small smile. A smile aimed directly at me.

I blushed, shying away from his gaze. I averted my eyes to the wall and let the heat simmer away on my cheeks.

"I can tell you need time to settle in." I turned around, and met LL's clever smirk. "This problem will not wait for you, but perhaps I have been forcing this issue upon you too soon. You need time to adjust to your place and get used to the...people," he said carefully, gesturing to Scourge with the gentle throw of head.

I nervously tucked a hair back and swallowed, "Adjustment may take more time than you think."

LL slid his hand under mind. His hands were soft but dry against the sweat of my palms.

"If time is what you want, then time is what you'll get."

Bringing my hand to his lips, he kissed my knuckles gently. A ghostly warmth was left dancing across my hand.

"Just think about it, Lady Rose."

He rose from his seat, my hand slipping out of his hand. I opened my mouth to ask why he was leaving, but I quickly decided against it. I lowered my gaze, keeping my focus on my empty plate, and LL left the area. A coolness washed over me, perhaps from the absence of LL. I suddenly felt alone again. Alone and fearful of the world around me. I considered running out of the room or hiding under the table, anything to get me away from the gazes directed towards me. When did these feasts end anyway? Where would I go after this? Do I need be announced when I leave?

I pulled my hair over my shoulder and took a deep breath, puffing my cheeks as I released the air.

So maybe I needed LL more than I originally thought. Where was he?

"Ladies, how are we doing this fine evening?" I heard LL say from across the room somewhere.

Mentally, I rolled my eyes, covering my face with my hand.

I should have known.

~ o ~

* * *

**And done!** **:)**

**Was it worth waiting for? No..? Well fine then! ;-; *hides under blankets***

**Anyway, thank you to the following people for supporting me and my story:**

**Strange****: I hope you're still around! You're review put a smile on my face. I've very glad you enjoyed! ****Zel****: Sup, girl! I'm back! XD I miss you! ****Reversus1****2: Thank you! I hope this chapter gave you even more inside on the characters. ****Pure Chaos Guardian****: I like your user name! It goes with the story! XD And I hope this is soon enough...? ****RubyJewel230****: Hi Ruby! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! ****Guest****: Thanks for sticking around. You really motivated me to finish up this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :) ****Gemstone Gal****: I'm sure Amy will do just fine! She just needs to adjust, as she said. :) ****Anelia Solrane****: Amy just needs to find her place in the castle. And I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting OC's. I already have set all the positions I need. Hope you enjoyed the story! :) ****COMRADE ATHELWINE****: *Hugs* Thank you for always being here for me! I hope you enjoyed all the LL in this. XD ****Canikostar99****: Emotions are very powerful. Amy will learn to control herself...I think. ****Cardcaptornicole****: Here is MORE! :D ****Green-Eyed-Raccoon****: Woo! An super big update! I hope you enjoyed how I described Shadow...he is quite suave. :3 Hope you're still around to read this! ****Zennyzen****: Thank you! I put a lot of time into these, I'm trying to do my best. o-o ****Chaotic hedgehog****: YOU'RE AWESOME! *high-fives* Thanks for the favorite! ****ShadowsAngel1****: I'm so glad you love it! Here's another chapter! ****Adorablehegi12****: I hope this chapter makes your day again! And I think Amy did just fine meeting the royals. ;) **

**Thank you all for the support! I can't believe how many of you are reviewing! I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did, I'M SORRY! D: **

**Please, don't be afraid to drop a review, I'll respond in the next chapter...which will be coming sometime. Please, just give me time to get back into it. ;-;**

**Blitz is out! PEACE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my awesome audience! :D**

**Just wanted to say thank you for sticking around to read this story! I'm doing my best to put out chapters as fast as I can! This one only took 2 months! Aren't you proud of me? ...No? Well okay. ;-;**

**I'm about a week and a half later than my original deadline. I actually had it pretty much finished, but was not satisfied with how I ended it...so I added more to it! About 2,000 words more! Hope this makes up for that little delay! (Thanks for the reminder, AWESOMEROCKSTAR101!) :D**

**Also would like to say: HOLY CRAP 67 reviews on this thing and it's only the 6th chapter! I feel like I haven't even begun! XD THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH.**

**The following deserve an extra special thank you for reviewing:**

**SpunkyAnimeLuver: YES, I did update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! My-My986: The Sonic-Amy love can only get more intense from here! There may be a little teasing in this chapter...read and find out! ;) SnowyDawn17: Thanks! Hope this chapter keeps you coming back for more :) zennyzen: I try to keep the unique ideas coming. I think strong female characters are the most fun to write about! Thanks for sticking around. :)****Carleybee123: The romance is coming, don't you worry! ;) And there is only one Chaos Guardian, with only one emerald! More will be explained on the role and history of the Chaos Guardian in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. ^^ Zelzainia and Lina: (SUP GIRLLLL!) Thank you for your gracious compliments. They always make me smile. :) I hope you are pleasantly surprised by what -or should I say WHO- I have reference in this chapter. ;) Reversus12: Okay so there wasn't much learning about lords or Amy's power to be done in this chapter..but you will get to know Lord LL better than before! I promise more kick-butt lords in the next chapter! XD BluePeach: I hope this wasn't too long of a wait! D: Training for battle will begin in the next chapter! ^^ Green-Eyed-Raccon: Thank you for understanding! I hope 2 months wasn't too bad of a wait. There will be more Shadow in the next chapter, where he will be sexily-ehem- I mean gracefully training Amy.^^ Ah, Maria. See I actually have considered that. I haven't come to a conclusion but believe me, I do have ideas. :) But she won't be coming back as a human if I do decide to put her in, I can tell you that! WhiteRoseDog: Why, thank you! I was actually shooting for 'different' with this story. I think Sonic fanfic readers need a break from the old 'Amy princess, Sonic poor boy' story with the 'happily ever after.' I hope they can find their break with this story. :) I'm glad you're having a great time reading this! And no, you were not ranting at all! (Look at how much I've been talking ^ XD) Strange: Glad you enjoyed! Hope you're here for this chapter! ^^ canikostar99: Thank you for understanding! Yes, I quite enjoyed writing LL in this chapter. Hope you like him too! AWESOMEROCKSTAR101: Thanks :) Also, thanks for dropping a PM. I really needed that push to get me going. Sorry I didn't get it out 'within a week' like I said I would, but I hope I made up for it with the bonus 2,000 words! AlexaTheHedgehog: Read on and maybe you'll find out that Amy ended up with a little confidence after all :) EmberLovesRoses: Thank you! Hope you love this chapter just as much as the last! Guest: WOW. I am really flattered by how much you love this story! Thank you for all the reminders! You really motivated me to get out this chapter faster! Hope two months wasn't too long for you! Diamante8: I WON'T STOP WRITING UNTIL THIS STORY IS OVER! Thank you and here is the next chapter for you to enjoy! ^^**

**Adorablehedgi12: WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE THE GRATITUDE I FEEL TOWARDS YOU! *hugs you intensely* Your picture is adorable! I am absolutely flattered that you would draw a picture of LL and Blitz together! Sorry I didn't get around to telling it to you sooner! PM me anytime! (insert hearts here) :D**

**WOW I wrote a lot! XD Disclaimer time and then onto the chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team. I only own Blitz the hedgehog and Alfonso. LL belongs to Comrade Athelwine!**

* * *

~ o - Chapter 6 - o ~

The hum of conversation had turned into a dull drone in my ears. The impossibility of silence agitated me, painfully pressing frustration against the walls of my head. I longed to be engulfed in silence's relaxing embrace and clear my mind of the thick clouds of adversity that hung over my head. The only thing I wanted to do was get away from the feast. Get away from it all. The people, the food, and the pressure of responsibility and expectations -I wanted to be alone next to the Firelily tree back in Fairfield.

"Don't you worry, Miss Rose. You will be back in bed soon enough. I do hope your lightheadedness is only a result of too much wine or too much exertion."

_Which is why I faked an illness to get out of the rest of the feast._

I wiped a hand over my face before putting two fingers to my right temple, "I didn't have any wine, LL. I think I'm just a little overwhelmed. Not to mention the union with Chaos's power is...draining my energy a bit."

_Yeah, that seems fair. _I thought bitterly to myself._ I'll just make up some crazy nonsense about Chaos energy and people will totally believe me._

"Oh dear, we must get you to sleep right away then!" LL gripped onto my wrist more determinedly as he pulled me through the crowd.

_It's terrible how easy it is to abuse this only-person-to-have-Chaos-power thing. _

The large double doors inched closer as LL and I swerved through the crowd. We finally came to a pocket of no people, giving us a straight shot to the door. LL slowed down a bit and turned his head as if noticing something. I didn't care what he was looking at, I didn't want him to chat with anymore guests while I was left alone, fending off the piercing gazes that were sent towards me. As selfish as it was, I was about ready to sprint ahead and drag him out with me.

A hand quickly flew out in front of me, bringing me to an abrupt halt. LL reined me back to his side like a rider would pull back an anxious horse. Shadow stepped in front of us, dark and imposing with his mouth thinned and eyes narrowed.

"You two seem in a hurry," he said in a monotone voice, looking at both of us skeptically.

"Lady Rose is feeling ill, her Chaos power is draining her energy and making her lightheaded."

Shadow accepted the response with a grunt, folding his arms across his large chest. His crimson eyes narrowed at me slightly.

"Very well. You need to retain as much energy as you can, so sleep well tonight. Your combat training starts tomorrow."

My heart flew into my throat and my nerves tied into knots.

LL patted my hand lightly, eyes wide as he studied my face "Oh Chaos, you do look pale." _-_he patted my hand as I stared blankly at him_-_ "Thank you, Shadow, for letting us know. Send a messenger when you want her in the training facility. I'll be escorting her to her sleeping quarters now."

Shadow nodded to LL and bowed sightly towards me, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose. I shall see you tomorrow."

With a tight lipped smile, I curtsied slightly and turned away. I couldn't move until LL tugged at my wrist and pulled me towards the exit again. The doors opened to reveal the dark hallway, only illuminated by the silvery moonlight entering from the windows. We rushed through, the temperature significantly cooler than the body-heated dining room. The doors closed tightly behind us and I settled into the dramatic change in atmosphere. Finally I could relax my muscles and uncoil into the blanket of silence. LL released my wrist, I quickly gathered myself and found my own comfortable pace as we walked down the moonlit hallway. Silently, I wiped away the layer of sweat that had gathered on my arms and pulled at my dress so it fit my more comfortably. I sighed loudly, finding myself suddenly able to breathe easier here in the hallway. A single pair of eyes studying her was much easier to handle than a hundred -and at least LL tried to do so inconspicuously.

"So, Miss Rose, what did you think of your first royal feast?" LL asked.

I could't tell if he genuinely wanted my opinion or if he was just making conversation. Either way, I was in no mood to talk anymore. All that would roll off my tongue would be complaints and promises and swears to never go to another feast again. I shrugged instead and feigned a head pain.

"I too noticed the many people with ceaseless curiosity," LL's was readjusting his button up shirt, "they are only surveying you. They want to know if you are a threat to them."

I looked up at him, but only caught the profile of his face, "Why are they worried about that? Isn't it the Chaos Guardian's role to assist and protect them?"

He sighed, "they world has changed in 300 years. People do not hold the same philanthropy, chivalry, and discipline that sculpted the kingdom of Solstice. We are now corrupt with people who want to posses. To take. To rule. They wish to control the weak, and command their own empire. Being able to manipulate the Chaos Guardian into doing their bidding would bring many followers."

I had to stop walking. My legs were becoming jelly underneath me, the full comprehension of the people I was dealing with weighed upon me. No one here could be trusted. Everyone was after me and this Chaos power I haven't even begun to understand. Covering my face with my hands, I stood their for a couple moments in silent despair.

"Lady Rose, you don't need to worry of that!" I could feel LL's body in front of me.

I couldn't look up at him. So much frustration and responsibility constricted my thinking, all I could do was close my eyes and wish it away and wonder how such a nightmare had been thrust upon me. Somehow, I had wronged Chaos and was now paying the price. I had to get out of this. I had to run away. I had no power! Does it look like I would be one to hold such extraordinary abilities? I was a fraud! I'm a peasant! A dirty, good-for-nothing, worthless-

"Lady Rose!" LL pulled my hands off my face to get my attention.

His eyes searched my expression, the lines of his face softened and melted into concern and regret. He took his thumb and pushed aside some water on my cheeks.

"Amy, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said in a soft voice I didn't know he possessed.

With the palm of my hand, I wiped away tears I didn't remember crying. LL took a handkerchief out of one of his pockets and handed it to me. Through bleary eyes, I accepted it, looking at the ground instead of at him.

"I understand this is a difficult time for you. This is a whole new world to you, a whole new power you're developing inside you," he pushed away some stray hairs that had fallen in my face, "Power is a magnet, Amy. It draws those who desire it. There are many power-hungry leeches in the castle, and I can't say you won't be confronted by them."

He lifted my chin so my eyes would meet his determined blue eyes, "I am here to guide you through this, to make sure you don't fall into any snares along the way. Many others are here in the castle, ready to assist you as well. Like I said before, you are not alone in this battle."

This was not the LL I knew. This LL was not a haughty Royal Advisor, a party animal, or a ladykiller. He was a real person; a person who cared. I used his handkerchief to wipe my runny nose.

"Now dry your tears, Miss Rose. You've had a long day, one of many. Let's get you back to your room." He patted my back soothingly and led me down an adjacent hall.

Minutes passed, I don't know how many hallways we weaved through. I had no idea where I was. My mind was numb, all I could do was look out the tall open windows and watch the tall trees painted with moonlight pass by. I held the handkerchief close to my chest, as if it were the one thing keeping me calm. I sensed LL around me, but never looked directly at him. I was too ashamed of my weak condition to show my face or speak of anything further to him. I was ready to lay down and sleep and never wake up. Tomorrow would just be another day of disappointment. I didn't have Chaos power, it was only a matter of time until the castle figures it out. Then they would execute me for being an impostor-

I bumped into something hard. I lost my balance quickly and fell back onto my rump. I was jolted out of whatever mindset I was in. I was followed by the crash of glass around me, I put up my arms and squeezed my eyes shut in fear of glass shards cutting me.

"Oh dear Chaos! I'm so very sorry, Miss Rose!"

I blinked a couple times, my world coming into focus around me. My heart faltered for a moment. A hand came down in front of me.

"Here, let me help you up."

I took his hand and he pulled me up in one graceful movement. I came face-to-face with Prince Sonic.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Rose. I wasn't looking where I was going when I came around that corner." He took a quick look around at the glass around us, then his eyes swept over me, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I hesitated for a moment, in awe by how close I was to him. By how handsome his features were up close and how gentlemanly he was being.

"Yes." I said. "I mean no- No, you didn't hurt me."

The flush of embarrassment caught up with me. I suddenly realized he was still holding my hand, so gently with such carefulness like he truly cared for my safety.

"I wasn't looking either, so it's not completely your fault." I laughed a little in spite of myself, blushing as I took my hand from his and knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Don't pick it up!" He grabbed my wrist with a compassionate grip. He pulled me up to face him again. "You'll cut yourself if you pick it up with your bare hands!"

The look on his face was one of bewilderment. Blushing even harder, I pulled my wrist back, assessing his reaction. His look of concern began to melt into a faint silly half smile, like my actions were amusing.

"I'll fetch a servant, your highness."

Sonic and I both noticed LL for the first time, only a few feet away from us.

"LL, that's quite alright-"

"Not to worry, your highness. I'll be back soon." LL said, turning on his heels.

As he turned away, I thought I saw a faint smile on his face.

"Alright then." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

It instantly hit me that the prince and I were alone in the moonlit hallway. Gripping my wrist tightly, I did my best not to fidget too much in my own skin. My heart was suddenly beating on overdrive.

"So, why leaving so early, Miss Rose? The party is still as lively as ever." Sonic asked, shifting his weight to his other foot.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I've just been feeling a little lightheaded. My energy has been draining from the -uh- union with Chaos."

_Dear Chaos, did I just _lie _to the prince!?_

"Is that so?" his genuine concern made me instantly guilty, "Are you feeling warm? Do you ache? Do you feel dizzy?"

His hand came up to feel my forehead with the back of his hand. I lost my breath at his touch, his soft hand cold against my skin. The silence between us dragged on as he lightly touched my forehead. I could feel his eyes moving along the curves of my shoulders and torso like a soft blanket across my skin, warming me from the inside.

I searched for words to fill the thickening silence between us, "I just...haven't gotten much rest."

He looked me in the eyes, letting his hand linger on my forehead. He breathed a deep chuckled, his perfect white teeth peeking out of his tired crooked smile.

"You slept for 2 days, Miss Rose. You should be craving more action."

I felt the sudden need to defend my position, almost angered that he would assume he knew more than me.

"I feel unrested. You don't know what's like to have your energy being funneled into Chaos power," I leaned away from his hand that had been lingering on my forehead, "It's quite a grueling process."

His jaw slacked the slightest at my comment and eyebrow raised as if accepting my challenge, "First day of being the Chaos Guardian and you're already exhausted?" He made a discontent scoffing noise, slightly tilting his head to the side to make his point. "You've got a long way ahead of you, Miss Rose."

He obviously hadn't realized how ticked off I was before he ran into me. My stomach boiled with anger and annoyance. I felt the tiredness under my eyes and in my limbs. Stress and exhaustion had ripped out the barrier that screened out all my frustrated feelings, I suddenly felt the need to vent them all to him in the most angry way possible.

All of my energy went into a retaliation.

"You say that as if you know what lies ahead of me," I crossed my arms over my chest, "Are you trying to say you were the former Chaos Guardian?"

His eyebrows scrunched together, "No. If you've forgotten, I'm prince of Solstice." He said as a matter-of-fact.

"Yes, and I'm Chaos Guardian of Solstice," I pointed to myselft, "The one and only in over three-hundred years. So please, don't disrespect me. I'm part of this castle now, too. I'm working just as hard -if not, harder- than you, _your highness_." I was nearly snarling on his title.

He opened his mouth to retaliate and I was there, ready to spew more insults at him. Then, he closed his mouth and prolonged a sigh, rubbing his hand against his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Okay," he sounded defeated, "I see we've gotten off on the wrong foot, I'm to blame for that, I'll admit." He sighed and looked at the ground where his glass had shattered. "Yes, it's been a long night. For both of us, I suppose."

I raised a teasing eyebrow at him, "Feeling tired, Prince Hedgehog?"

His emerald eyes flicked to me and a small humorous smile formed on his face.

"Well played, Lady Rose," he ran a hand through his blue quills, his strong chest rising with the deep breath he took, "I suppose I am quite tired, but if I remember correctly, you said you are feeling tired and ill." He dropped his hand from his blue quills, "I could take you on a walk through the gardens, it's a very soothing experience and it may help your pains."

I hesitated, wondering for a moment if I had heard him correctly. Blush instantly crawled onto my cheeks, my hands feeling suddenly clammy. I tried to breathe, looking away as I answered him.

"Um, didn't you say you were tired? A walk through the garden may be too much for you-"

"No, no, not at all," he rushed, "I mean, I sleep easier after a long walk through the gardens. Plus, it's the least I could do after being so unnecessarily rude to you."

I smiled nervously, my heart fluttering in my chest, "Well, that's quite thoughtful-"

"I'm back!" LL announced in a sing-song voice that shattered the silence.

I instantly burned everywhere. Frustration pushed against the inside of my chest, but I kept it hidden from my expression. Whatever moment Prince Sonic and I were having was long gone, I ached to steal it back and accept his offer. Instead, I pursed my lips and watched as two servants scrunched down and begin to pick up the mess. Sonic and I watched them work for awhile, a little mesmerized, until they got up, bowed, and scurried away with the pieces of glass. No eye contact was made.

Both of us turned to LL as if we were both caught doing something immoral. I could still feel the awkward nervousness and blush etched on my face as I stared at LL. Sonic must have mirrored something similar, for LL looked between the both of us with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Pardon me, your highness and your ladyship, but have I interrupted something?" he asked carefully.

"Not at all LL," Sonic's voice was stable and strong, "Miss Rose and I were just talking about her illness-"

"Oh dear Chaos! How could I forget?" LL slapped a palm on his forehead, "Lady Rose, I will gladly escort you to your room now. No more detours. I hope I haven't made your illness worse by keeping you from your bed. I'll get you to sleep right away, I'm sure you're exhausted."

My bones told me I was over the limit of exhaustion, but glancing at Prince Sonic, something told me I could stay up for a short walk.

"Of course. Perhaps sleeping is the best remedy for your illness tonight," hearing Sonic say that deflated my entire body. With a soft smile, he took my hand and squeezed it gently, "Goodnight, Miss Rose. Sleep well."

Once his warm hand left mine, I slowly gravitated to LL's side, holding his soft emerald gaze, "You too, Prince Sonic. Sweet dreams."

And with that, we went our separate ways. My heart still beat like a drum in my chest, the heat finally simmering away on my cheeks. Was I always going to be like this? This shy, awkward girl who can't find her place in the world? Never knowing who I am or what I was on this planet for. My existence had been invisible and insignificant until this point, and even now I wasn't sure if my destiny has changed. It had only taken one moment -being at the wrong place at the wrong time- and my entire life altered. It doesn't seem possible. Destinies don't change that quick. To be born in the dirt and come out a legendary warrior just wasn't possible, especially with me. My confidence level was zero, and everyone in the castle had a strong confident demeanor. LL, Scourge, Blitz, Shadow, the king, and especially Prince Sonic. I would be broken spirited within a week without that kind of boldness, and put to death once the castle finds out I'm not the true Chaos Guardian.

An invisible weight bore down on my shoulders. Folding over, I put two fingers to my temple to ease the painful pulse.

LL lightly guided me with a touch to my lower back. He led me down another hallway, which seemed to be getting darker with every step.

~ o ~ o ~

"Do you have any belongings you need to retrieve from the Wilder household?" LL said once out of earshot of Sonic.

I sighed away whatever feelings were lingering on my skin from meeting Sonic, "Um, maybe one or two things."

I really didn't own any of my own property because I _was_ property. Every dollar I ever found on the ground, every flower necklace I ever made, every token of my lost family, turned into property of the Wilders. Having everything you ever loved taken away from you can be -to say the least- heartbreaking. In fact, I wasn't sure Vita even kept my belongings. The thought of her burning my most precious tokens of my family brought upon another wave of tears and a heavy weight on my chest. Just another drop of loathing to add to my bucket of hatred toward Vita.

Oh, how satisfying it will be to show her what I've truly become.

"We will be riding there tomorrow morning to retrieve your belongings. Also to annul your duties as a peasant to the Wilders," LL said.

Knowing the Wilders, the whole estate would be hectic with servants cleaning and tending the fields for the arrival of a royal. Kenneth would wear an overpowering cologne, one that he would say 'radiates power.' Vita would wear her brightest clothing, along with an excessive use of makeup. As if that wasn't enough to get attention, she would always show up late to meet the royals, just to make an entrance. It was pathetic, really. It made my blood boil watching her sashay to the royals and laugh like she was honored with their presence, when in fact she just wanted to earn extra money for her home.

Worst of all, they would gush at how much they were in love with each other. Now, being on the inside for almost my entire life, and hearing the screams, the crashing of dishes, and the threats -I can say they are _far_ from being in love. Their shallowness knew no bounds.

I nodded numbly, "Will I be waking myself up?"

LL chuckle deeply, "I suppose the whole 'Lady of the castle' position hasn't set in yet. Here in the castle, you will be treated as royalty, and as royalty, you have people to assist you. They are servants, people who are loyal to your every command. If you ask them to do something for you, they will do it for you."

LL turned towards me with a simple smile, "So no, your servant will be waking you up."

I hesitated at the idea of commanding someone. I had been at the receiving end all my life. Never would I want to inflict that kind of dictation over someone else. Not that I could argue with LL against the wrongness of controlling a person. He had been living with loyal servants all his life. I decided to change the subject.

"Do I need to go to a dining room in the morning for breakfast, or will it be served to me?"

"Served to your quarters. Breakfast in the royal dining room will not be served until around 8. We will be leaving at 7 by carriage. I apologize for shortening your sleep."

I shrugged, "It's something I'm used to. Not a problem." I ran a hand up my arm and looked out the window, "Do they know?"

I could feel LL staring at me, "Know that you are coming? Yes, a postman delivered the message yesterday-"

"I mean of what I have become, a Chaos Guardian." -the name still didn't fit right in my mouth- "Do they know?"

LL spoke in a more hesitant voice, "Yes, I'm sure they do. The whole kingdom knows. They know your name and what you did at the Knighting Ceremony." LL sighed a little to himself, "I know this is a difficult subject for you. I'm sure once you get into the habit of doing things here, you will relax more-"

LL abruptly stopped his sentence. I turned from the window to meet his expression, but he had stopped a couple feet back. My heart shot up into my throat as he stared with a horror-stricken gaze towards an open door.

"LL?" My voice was urgent.

Then I heard a faint choking noise.

LL suddenly sprinted to the door, I followed behind him. The room was only moonlit by an open window, making the room full of blacks and blue-grays. LL fell to his knees next to the figure laying on his back in the dark.

"Your highness!" LL cried with a desperation I didn't know he was capable of.

I froze in the doorway, covering my heart with my hand, looking down at the motionless king. All the consequences fell on me at once.

The king was dead.

The throne would go to Alfonso.

The kingdom was doomed.

LL was pressing his hands on the king, searching for a sign on life. He frantically mumbled words under his breath, each sentence becoming more and more inaudible and turning into a desperate sob.

"Go get help!" LL cried, his voice cracking in the process.

I was going to ask him how and where do I get help, but my body propelled me from the room before I could think. Both ends of the hallway were empty. I could have screamed in frustration. Knowing that every second counted, I started sprinting down a hallway, hoping I would find help in time. How ironic this was, that the Chaos Guardian who's role is to help all, was searching desperately for the help she couldn't provide.

This may be just another sign that I was not meant to be the Chaos Guardian.

I ran faster.

~ o ~ o ~

Shadow and Blitz sprinted ahead of me, their speed graceful and determined as they turned down the final hallway to the king. As I ran behind them, I could easily imagine how they could battle alongside each other. Their emergency reactions were sharpened to be used in times like these. They take on a whole new persona; a stoic warrior's mentality that is ready to accept and tackle the worst of any situation. When I found them walking together alone in the hallway and told them what had happened, their was only a brief moment of shock and sadness -one easily seen etched in their faces- then they snapped into action. Their bodies came alive, alert, pulsing with limitless fighting energy. Had a sword been strapped to their sides, they would have reflexively drawn their swords and taken a strong stance. They demanded I show the way.

I was in awe, really. That with the snap of one's fingers, they were able to change their entire outlook and become fearless. Is that what they were planning to do to me? It seemed a fruitless effort to try to turn me into the fearless warrior they were.

Blitz and Shadow sprinted into the room, I followed a few steps later, breathing heavily. Shadow and Blitz just stood their, staring at the king that was still laying on the ground in the dark. The room was eerily silent, like the moment was wound up in a string ready to snap. LL was looking up at the Commanders with glassy eyes.

"Oh dear Chaos," Blitz breathed almost silently.

Shadow turned to Blitz, "get the healers."

Without hesitation, Blitz pushed past me and ran down the hallway. Shadow knelt down next to the King, on the other side of LL. Shadow nearly disappeared in the darkness of the room.

"Found any wounds?" he asked, LL.

LL could only shake his head.

Shadow put his fingers on the king's neck, looking away as he did so. He quickly turned back to look at the king's face.

"He still has a pulse," Shadow started moving with quicker, more hopeful movements.

My legs may have collapsed underneath me in relief had I not caught myself on the dresser nearby. I told myself over and over that their was still a chance, hoping that would calm my racing heartbeat and anxiety.

Shadow put his hands on the king's chest -one over the other- and began to press over and over again. He put his ear to his chest and lips, his body stiff and alert.

He turned towards me with such a serious expression, I flinched.

"He's breathing," Shadow said more to himself than to me.

He took his hands off his chest and turned over his shoulder more.

"He's breathing!" he yelled loud enough to be heard from the hallway.

The next thing I heard was Blitz and the healer's footsteps stampeding down the hallway like a group of horses. I shrunk into a corner where I was out of the way of the mass of people entering the room. Blitz was the first to stride in, looking as alive as ever from running.

"Thank the gods he's alive," he turned over his shoulder, "Healers. Here! NOW."

The healers hurried in with their supplies and took up space on both sides of his body.

Shadow looked through the group of healers worriedly.

"Whoa. Wait a moment!" he looked among the group of healers with concerned eyes.

"Where is the Master Healer!?" he yelled in outrage.

The group of healers flinched, some bowed on reflex. The younger-looking male spoke in a shaky voice, "M-my Lord, Mistress Kiya is helping the troops in the East-"

Shadow threw his fist at the nearest dresser, "Dammit!"

Everyone in the room -except Blitz- cowered at the sound of the dresser crunching under his fist. I didn't know weather to be in fear or in awe by his strength. The muscles in his arms were still flexing in frustration. His red eyes darted dangerously to the group again.

"If you let your majesty die here, so help me I will hunt you down and put a blade through all of your chests! Do you understand me?!" He yelled.

The group nodded and hurriedly went back to work on the king. Blitz went over and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Shadow sighed in defeat and nodded his head tiredly, looking to Blitz with an expression of thanks. With a friendly pat on the shoulder, Blitz left Shadow to watch over the healers.

Blitz made his way over to LL, who was staring blank faced at the king's body. Blitz gently took hold of LL's arm and started leading the stricken hedgehog out of the room. LL kept his eyes on the motionless king as Blitz pulled him by his forearm, murmuring soothing words to him.

I decided it was best for me to leave my corner and go out the door with LL and Blitz. I scooted around a healer kneeling on the ground and went to LL.

"Don't you die on me, Naz!" LL suddenly said just before leaving the room. He laughed nervously to himself, "I should stop playing chess with you for scaring me this bad!"

Blitz patted his shoulder and I followed the two into the hallway, absolutely speechless.

~ o ~ o ~

The rocking of the carriage nearly put me to sleep. The gentle consistent bouncing, the uninterrupted silence -aside from the organic noises like the clopping hooves of the horses and the crunch of dirt under the wheels- and the slight warmness inside began to lull me to sleep like a mother would rock her baby.

I could feel the tiredness weighing heavily on my eyes. Every event of last night left an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. The last news I heard of the king was this morning, before I left with LL and some guards. The king was alive, but still dangerously verging on death. Lost in a deep, deep sleep. The healers have concluded that it was a heart attack from his chronic illness. The hope of a cure was still futile.

Adding to that unsettling feeling was the chilling reminder of the nightmare I had last night. I woke up in the middle of the night, covered in a layer of sweat and my heart racing. In my dream, there was whiteness. Pure whiteness and a dark silhouette of something -someone. A hand reached out to me, I felt the pull to reach for them touching my very core. A longing, a magnet, a desire -a rightness of it all. I reached out and grabbed their hand. An explosion of green light threw me back, I could feel sharp needles lining my arms. Blackness engulfed the edges of the whiteness, lightning cracked across the horizon, slowly descending on me. The silhouette faded away, its hand still reaching out to me. Suddenly black figures rose out of the ground before me. I was unable to move, I was paralyzed and defenseless against whatever creatures were charging at me. Something pulled me back by my hair, the back of my skull hitting the ground with a rough crack. The last thing I saw was a grimacing toothy smile lunging at my throat. One word hissed in my ear.

_"Balance."_

I cringed, feeling the coldness wash over my skin again. I took a shaky breath and blinked back into reality. My eyes settled on LL who was staring out the carriage window tiredly. I didn't have to ask to know he was awake all night. He led me to my room once I had nearly fallen asleep on a chair in the healing chambers, he said he would update me in the morning on the king's condition. When I awakened, he was absentmindedly stirring a bowl of oatmeal in the meeting room, faint grey bags under his eyes.

Looking at him now, it was impossible to tell if he was thinking or not. His blue eyes were glazed with a glossy coat, unmoving and unblinking. The sun hit his light fur at an angle so the shadows under his eyes were more pronounced. His hair was more ruffled and his shirt more wrinkled in the collar and sleeves. The once every-hair-in-its-place hedgehog was now tearing at the seams -it was difficult to watch.

"Do you go out of the castle very often?" Breaking the silence was not something I was used to. My own voice surprised me, but I did my best to act natural.

LL blinked a couple times, then slightly tilted his head towards me, his eyes still a lifeless blue.

"No. I mostly go to royal events or kingdom ceremonies, but not on personal trips." His voice was dry.

"Do you have a favorite place you've been so far?" I asked.

He looked at me for a long moment, studying me from the corner of his eye. Then he turned to look out the window and shrugged.

I searched my mind for something else to say, but it only came up blank. The silence dragged on. I sighed in defeat, knowing that I was only a bother to him at this point.

"I'm sorry I can't give you the time and space you need to cope with this." I said in a softer voice.

When he didn't make eye contact or say anything for a long moment, I turned and looked out the window.

"The king and I have been very close for many years," he said. I turned to look at him, but he was still staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. "We are dear friends, and I would lay down _my life_ for him."

My heart dropped a little in surprise with the amount of conviction in his voice. He swallowed hard, but kept his gaze steady in the distance. I looked out the window, finding it hard to continue to watch the sadness wear away on his face.

"I know I can't save him from his illness, but I can help his legacy live on." There was only a breath or two between his sentences. His voice was suddenly clearer.

"I need your help more than you think. I hope you see that now."

Surprised by the sudden determination in his voice, I turned and found him staring directly at me. My heart jumped a little in my chest, this was the first time he'd stared at me -_actually_ stared at me. He was acknowledging me as an actual person. His gaze was steady with mine, a respectful gaze given only to someone regarded highly. He didn't look past me or avoid eye contact with me like I was a peasant, nor did he he look at me from the corner of his eye with a annoyed or fearful gaze at new unwanted female Guardian. He was looking at me as Amy Rose.

A distance voice called out, "Approaching the Wilder residence, my lord!"

It was the driver up above. My gaze dropped to the floor, but I could still feel his desperate gaze heavy on me. I sighed as I felt the cart begin to slow down.

"You need my help," I said as the cart neared a stop. I looked up to meet his now surprised gaze, "and I need yours. Maybe we can work something out."

I held out my hand to him in offering just as the carriage came to a stop. LL looked at my hand, then at me. He took my hand and looked me dead in the eye with a smile that had seemed long gone.

"You won't regret this, Miss Rose," he winked at me, "I promise."

I smiled at him, only for it to disappear when the doors opened. LL stepped out the door with all the grace of a castle lord. I carefully made my way down the steps, and was helped to the ground by a guard.

I lifted my gaze to see the tall Kenneth Wilder on his knees, greeting LL with a bow. Something stirred inside me, a fear, a wrongness of my placement in front of him, a strangeness of confronting him.

Mister Wilder was a dark grey wolf with white markings on his chest, shoulders, and on the bridge of his nose, and although he was old -mid to high forties, perhaps- he did his best to keep the years from showing. After all, he only cared about three things: money, image, and reputation. A conceited man that was difficult to be around when things went wrong.

He was built like a typical businessman; clean shaven, built fairly well, and gregarious; and -when royalty was around- a major kiss-ass.

LL relaxed, crossing his arms over his puffed chest, "Morning, Mister Wilder. We will only be here a short time to pick up some the the Lady's belongings. Then we will be out of your hair and on our way."

Kenneth shook his head, "My lord, there is no need to be in such a hurry to leave! My wife and I are honored to have you here." He bowed briefly. "We humbly invite you into our home for a plentiful meal."

LL looked at the man skeptically, "Me, you say?" A playful smile formed on his face, like an idea popped into his mind. "Are you not aware that I am traveling with company?"

Kenneth's face lost its friendliness, like he had just been slapped in the face. His eyes darted to me only for a moment before he looked back to LL.

"Yes, my lord. I am aware. My apologies." His words were choppy.

LL suddenly bloomed with energy, "Yes! Allow me to introduce your new Chaos Guardian!" He waved me over next to him with a welcoming grin. I moved over next to him with a small smile, he moved his arms gracefully like he was presenting something valuable. "Lady Amy Rose, guardian of the Chaos emerald."

Kenneth was stiff in the shoulders, staring at me. "Lady Rose, an honor." He nodded his head like I was a complete stranger, just meeting for the first time. The lines in his face were tight, like he was holding himself back from saying anything further.

Just before LL could further his enjoyment of making Mister Wilder uncomfortable, a feminine voice nearly made my heart jump out of my chest.

"Oh! My lord! What an honor to be in your presence!" Vita sashayed down from the house to meet us.

Her arms were wide open, welcoming us as she made her way over. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, every instinct inside me told me to drop to my knees and duck my head. I stayed upright, watching her with a blank expression, but I scooted closer to LL.

She went to her husband and kissed him on the cheek with a giggle. They smiled at each other like they were a happy, loving couple. If only LL saw how they treated each other when there wasn't company. They can't speak to each other unless it's to criticize one another.

She dropped to her knees dramatically before him, "Lord Linnattan, you are even more handsome up close." LL smirked at her comment and she smiled larger.

"Yes, and what a coincidence. Your daughter thought the same thing."

Both their jaws dropped. LL played on as if he had said nothing important.

"Have you met your new Chaos Guardian?" he presented me to her.

She got off her knees and gaze me with a look of surprise. I waited for her features to harden and for her to give stiff, short answers just as her husband did.

She embraced me in a hug, "Oh, Amy! My little sweetheart, I am so proud of what you've become!"

Never had she said my name with so much gentleness. Never had she touched me with so much friendliness. _Never_ had she be proud of _anything_ I've done. My skin crawled under her embrace, I didn't think I had ever been this close to her before. My mind raced, I was completely still and tense, I know she could feel it.

She took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. Her dark brown eyes outlined with black eyeliner where I had seen anger more than any other emotion were now looking at me with an unfamiliar gentle gaze.

"I knew you had special talent inside you," she turned to LL, "I raised this little sweet darling, you know. I cannot bear to part with my little Amy for very long."

Suddenly I saw the angle on the whole 'sweet mother figure'. Out of the corner of my eye, a new sarcastic grin formed on LL's face.

"Is that so?" LL said.

Vita twirled to LL, her orange and red patterned dress skirting around her. Her dark hair swung over her shoulder.

"Why of course, your lordship! This girl has relied on my guidance for years! She cannot go wandering the castle without my assistance!" She put a hand over her chest, "I must be with her on this momentous journey."

The look on LL's face told me he wasn't buying one bit of her story. A faint smile formed on my face. I knew LL was going to enjoy whatever he was about to say next.

"Well," LL sauntered closer to Vita, his hands behind his back, "Miss Rose has told me stories about how you 'raised her'." He used air quotes around the words.

Vita's once smiling face sobered into a distressed expression, her face draining of color. LL's face was straight, "If I told the king how you treated the Chaos gifted Guardian of Solstice, he would have you and your husband living in the dirt for the rest of your lives."

He inched closer, a cynical smirk on his face, "So let's be honest with each other, shall we? You have no feelings for Amy and you're just a witch who greeds for money and attention."

I could see the witch emerging from her features; her face reddening, her mouth gaping, and her body tensing.

"How _dare_ you-"

"And!" LL raised his voice above hers, "Your daughter sure enjoys getting around, doesn't she?" He laughed mockingly, "The last I heard from her, she was sleeping with a fat, dirty storekeeper to get some free food." He pondered a moment, "Actually, I take that back. Last I heard from her, she was screaming my name." He grinned a menacing smile.

Vita's hands were clenched, "You _dirty_ son of a-"

LL held up a finger, "Ah. Ah. Ah." Vita was fuming while LL looked cool and relaxed, he knew who was control of the situation.

"I am Royal Advisor to the king." He straightened and snapped his fingers. There was a harmony of sliding metal, then soldiers were suddenly surrounding Vita and Kenneth, swords at the ready. They were speechless, mouth flapping in search of angry words they couldn't say.

"You don't want to mess with me." LL crossed his arms over his chest and stepped aside to bring attention to me, "Now kneel before Lady Rose."

Kenneth mumbled things under his breath, eyes burning with rage. Slowly he got to his knees and bowed. I knew it hurt his ego to be bowing to his former peasant.

Vita was defiant. She stood, stiffer than a board, her eyes burning through LL. It was noticeable how badly she wanted to spew words from her mouth, like an angry spoiled child that didn't get what they wanted. Her eyes darted furiously to me, but I felt no fear looking into them this time. LL was at my side to help me now, and picking a fight with LL was something she wasn't willing to risk.

With a screaming grunt, she got on her knees and bowed. LL clasped his hands together satisfyingly.

"Good," LL wasn't fazed in the slightest. He turned to me with a friendly grin, tilting his head in a gesture to the house, "you may get your belongings now."

I patted him on the back with a grin of thanks -although I knew both those gestures could not begin to represent the gratitude I felt towards him. I made my way up the dirt path to the house.

"Wait! What is she doing?! She cannot just invade my home-" Vita's whines were cut off by one of LL's retorts. I didn't even bother turning around, I was determined to find what I came here for.

~ o ~ o ~

"Well I had a wonderful time being here, Mister Wilder," LL walked around the crowd of guards, still poised to strike at Vita and Kenneth. "Believe me, I will give Eliza my warmest hellos from you next time I need to satisfy some urges." He winked at them.

I followed him to the carriage with my little wooden chest in hand. I didn't even bother looking at my former owners. I felt a confidence I haven't felt in years. I was taking back what was rightfully mine. What LL was doing for me could be considered revenge -which in some cases in wrong, I understand that. But considering what the Wilders have done to me for the past five years...I call this justice.

"This is robbery!" Kenneth yelled from where he kneeled, "You cannot just barge in and take what you want! I own everything on this land!"

LL waved me on to the carriage as he spoke to Kenneth, "The king can easily take away what you've been given." LL shrugged, "But for now, perhaps you do own what's on this land," he took a rolled up paper out of his back pocket, "but you _do not_ own Amy Rose."

I had never seen a more beautiful sight than to watch my peasantry papers being burned by the lighter LL took from his back pocket. The freedom that swelled within me was more than I had felt when I learned I was a Chaos Guardian. The binding that kept me chained here was now broken, never again would I live another day as a peasant of the Wilders.

"Now, if I ever hear word of you dishonoring Lady Rose's name," LL gave them a cold hard gaze, "may Chaos have mercy on your souls."

I heard Vita whimper and Kenneth only stared at him with a deadly gaze. Neither of them were about to test the power of Chaos.

LL threw a hand over his shoulder and walked to the carriage, "At ease."

The soldiers all lifted their weapons at once and followed LL to the carriage. He opened the door for me with a gentlemanly smile, and I smiled in return, the happiest smile he's ever seen from me.

"So, I hope I have proven my worth with this and earned at least a little of your trust." LL said.

I couldn't stop smiling at him, "Yes, thank you. That- that was...they really deserved that." I tried to settle my thoughts so I could think. "That felt so good."

LL nodded, "after what you told me at dinner, I could not just sit there and let them off the hook," the carriage began its journey, LL settled into his seat. "So you got what you needed?"

I nodded, looking down at the wooden box my mother had given me when I was little. I unlatched it and pulled out the plush bunny doll Knuckles made me for my fourteenth birthday. LL smiled fondly at it.

Inside a secret compartment in the box was a letter from my mother, but I was not going to pull that out for him to read. Too many emotions would be brought up that I was not ready to handle right now.

I reached in and pulled out the light green amulet on a silver chain. The green jewel winked in the sunlight. An oval shaped jewel with a smooth surface, held in an intricate silver casing.

"Well that looks divine," LL said, looking it over.

I put it back in my wooden box, along with my bunny doll, "it's from my mother."

He nodded, and didn't ask anything more on the subject -which I appreciated.

"So you will help me maintain peace within the kingdom?" He asked after a long pause.

I nodded, "I don't know exactly how, but I will do what I can."

"That's all I ask," LL's smile was humble.

I started looking out the window.

"And Amy," LL called.

I looked at him.

"Trust?"

My lip twitched up tiredly, "More than before."

~ o ~

* * *

**YAY FOR ACTUAL EXCITEMENT IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Lots of words! You like? :D**

**Okay, to be honest, I didn't know WHERE I was going with Sonic's personality. I just didn't want it to be the cliche 'love at first sight' thing. I believe love has to grow with experiences. ^^ But more romance is on the way not to worry, my friends!**

**I am actually very excited to write the next chapter. Training with Shadow is sure to be very interesting. ^^ **

**Okay, I think that's it...drop a review if you'd like! It gives me inspiration! :) Thank you all and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
